


Blood Curse

by jsaint34



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsaint34/pseuds/jsaint34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Avengers fan fiction story, ties in with established relationships from my other series: Super-Soldier.  Story to feature more of a horror theme, rather than traditional heroes save the world from aliens and HYDRA.  Story does have some depictions of violence, and mild language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quieter Days

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea pop up after writing The Long Good-bye, and reading Bram Stoker's Dracula and the official sequel Dracula: The Un-Dead by Dacre Stoker and Ian Holt. I also saw the Avengers Assemble episode: Blood Feud. All characters belong to either the Stoker family or Marvel and Disney. No infringement is intended and no profit made. Read and review, feedback would be appreciated.

It was a peaceful Saturday evening at Avenger’s Tower. The team had returned from their latest mission two days ago. The battle with HYDRA in the Carpathian Mountains ended exactly as expected. Tony and Pepper had to fly to D.C. immediately upon returning from the assignment. Sam went home to visit his mother; likewise Bruce went to see Betty. With Thor in Asgard, Bobbi, Clint, Natasha and Steve found that they had the tower all to themselves. It wouldn’t come as a surprise when the proximity alarms were triggered, indicating a serious threat.  
“Don’t they realize this is our night off? Whoever this is better have a good reason for interrupting my target practice.”  
“Your attempt at levity is noted, Clint. But if someone is daring to attack the tower, they obviously have a good reason.”  
“Well then Steve, let’s not keep them waiting. I’m still itching to give a good ass kicking.”  
Quickly the soldier and the archer gather their weapons and meet Bobbi and Nat on the main recreation floor.  
“Nat, what’s going on? Why hasn’t JARVIS turned off the alarms yet?”  
“I’m not sure, Steve. His subroutines are unresponsive. I’m attempting to hack through Tony’s security protocols now.”  
With their focus elsewhere, none of the four notice the fog drifting in under the doors. The only thing able to capture their attention is the body that is thrown into the room. With a loud thud, he hits the coffee table and lands dazed.  
“Looks like we found our intruder, Cap. Want me to put an arrow through his eye?”  
“Stand down, Hawkeye. Look at him, this isn’t our adversary.”  
While Natasha is still attempting to silence the alarms, Steve walks over to the injured man. Helping him roll onto his back, the bruised face is one Clint is already familiar with.  
“Quill? Peter, can you hear me?”  
“Whoa, you know this guy? Care to enlighten us?”  
“Steve, this is Peter Quill, A.K.A Star-Lord. Last time I saw him, he was leaving Earth to rejoin the Guardians. Met him during a battle with a KREE scout party that came to assess Earth as a potential threat.”  
“So why is he here now? If he’s one of the good guys, there was no reason for the alarms to go off.”  
“It wouldn’t have been his presence that…”  
As the alarms are finally silenced, Steve turns to ask what caused them to be triggered, but the ladies are nowhere to be found. At that moment he notices the fog as it dissipates, and Peter Quill regains consciousness, knocking Clint away as he sits bolt upright.  
“KITTY!”  
The sudden outburst shocks the two friends. While Steve is concerned about the whereabouts of his wife and Clint’s, the two women are capable of taking care of themselves. Right now, Quill is hostile, and needs to be restrained.  
“Peter, Peter calm down!”  
“Where, where am I? Where’s Kitty? If you’ve hurt her, so help me God…”  
“QUILL! For the last time, calm down! I don’t know who Kitty is, or even where she is. But man listen, you know me!”  
As he starts to calm, Peter turns around to see the face of the man trying to reason with him.  
“Barton? How, where are we? Last thing I remember, I was in Westchester. The Guardians and I tracked a hostile force to the Xavier Institute. The enemy was unlike anything we’ve ever encountered before, they moved as if they were part of the wind; only my weapon had any effect. One of them seemed to have the power to control the storm itself, blocking out the sun. When the light came back, all that was left was a fog, quickly dissipating from the area where Kitty was helping fight.”  
“You’ve said her name three times. Who is this Kitty?”  
“Who are you? I know Clint well enough, but I’ve never seen you before.”  
“Captain Steven Rogers. You might know me as…”  
“Captain America? Of course, the shield should have been a dead give-away. In answer to your question, Kitty is…”  
Quill has to pause as the sound of a jet approaches and lands at the building. Suddenly the doors fly inward as Iron Man stomps in, red and gold armor reflecting the light.  
“All right, who attacked my tower this time? Capsicle, there better be a good reason for me having to fly all the way back from D.C.”  
“How did you know? Nat said JARVIS was unresponsive.”  
“Unresponsive at the tower, not in my armor. Who’s this?”  
“Tony this is Peter…”  
“Quill. What are you doing on Earth, Star-Lord? I thought your jurisdiction was only the galaxy.”  
“Now is not the time to worry about why I’m not out saving the Galaxy. What you should be worried about it where your missing team members are.”  
“What missing team members? I know that Thor is in Asgard, Bruce and Sam both went to visit friends and family, and Steve and Clint are right here with me.”  
“You know Stark, for a genius, you are still lacking in common sense when it comes to the little details.”  
“He’s talking about Bobbi and Nat, Tony. They were with us when he was thrown into the tower. There was this fog that was surrounding him, it started to dissipate before he regained consciousness, and when I turned around, they were gone.”  
“Well they have to be here somewhere, Rogers. People don’t just vanish into thin air. There has to be a scientific explanation for it.”  
“Science can’t solve this one. This was purely mystical. That ‘fog’ took on physical strength. It threw me into the room. This was after it took Kitty away.”  
“So you were at the home of the X-Men, that’s a long way from here. No weather pattern has the ability to do what you claim.”  
“When are you going to learn, there are things in this world that are beyond all human comprehension. Have you forgotten that I’m half-alien?”  
“You know Quill’s right Tony. Remember the tesseract, and the Chitauri? What’s more important is that I’ve been witness to a similar phenomenon before.”  
“Well do tell, where have you seen a fog that can manifest physical strength?”  
“It was during the war, The Red Skull and HYDRA were relentless. With Hitler’s permission they stormed eastward through Europe. It was a small country in the Carpathian’s where we encountered a Romanian Prince. Tired of the bloodshed he joined with the Allies, and helped with the battle.”  
“You mean the same Carpathian Mountains we just returned from two days ago?”  
“The very same. I saw this man do things no human should be able to do. Every bullet passed through him as if he wasn’t there. He moved with a speed even I’m not capable of. HYDRA agents were tossed about as if they weighed no more than a piece of paper. It was almost supernatural.”  
“And what was this Prince’s name?”  
“His name was Dracula.”


	2. Skeptical

“You must be joking. Dracula, vampire lord? Fangs, burns in the sunlight, drinks blood? That Dracula?”  
“Yes. Believe me, I know this sounds crazy, and at first I thought what I saw was simple hallucinations. But if this is Dracula, he has a reason for what he’s doing.”  
“And that reason would be what, Steve?”  
“Clint, the battle with HYDRA went on for days. I was only there for a short time as the Commandos and I got word that Zola was on the move. We were sent to intercept him, that’s the mission where Bucky fell from the train. Just before the final incursion against the Skull, I received a letter, care of Colonel Phillips. Basically Dracula felt the allies had abandoned him. Many of his people died. Left to fight the remainder of the battle alone, he swore that if HYDRA ever set foot in his homeland again, those that I love would suffer for it.”  
“So he’s been holding a grudge against you for seventy years. For something that wasn’t your fault? And honestly, shouldn’t he be dead by now?”  
“That’s the long and short of it, Clint. I would have thought so. I’m not going to pretend that I understand, but maybe vampires do exist.”  
They don’t exist, Cap. They’re myth, just an urban legend.”  
“Be that as it may Tony, it wasn’t anything human that took Nat and Bobbi.”  
“So, if he’s got two of our team members, where do Peter and Kitty fit in to all of this?”  
“Quill, first off, I guess Kitty is someone who means a lot to you?”  
“Kitty Pryde, yeah Steve. I don’t know why he targeted her. We have nothing to do with you.”  
“Let me ask you this. Did either of you do anything that would draw his attention to her?”  
“Well, I was able to catch one of his minions off guard. My element gun burned one of them alive.”  
“Burned alive? What happened after that?”  
“It turned to ash, never seen anything like that before. Kitty on the other hand, one of them attempted to attack her. Her mutant ability, she phased and the thing ran right through her, only to have its head removed by Drax.”  
“You know Clint; you’re remarkably calm for the fact your wife is missing.”  
“I may look calm, Tony. Believe me, I’m anything but. Now why don’t you…”  
“Clint, not the time for this. We’re going to get Bobbi, Nat, and Kitty back.”  
“Superstitious hokum, I’m still not sure I buy into this whole vampire thing.”  
“It doesn’t matter what you buy into Stark. You’re a tech genius, you don’t believe anything is real unless you can take it apart and put it back together.”  
“Quill, ignore him. Right now we have to focus. Vampire or not, Dracula has some designs for our missing friends. We need to figure out what.”  
“So what do we do Steve?”  
“As much as it pains me to say this, we wait. For one thing, we can almost be sure it’s Dracula. However, we won’t find him unless he wants to be found.”  
“We wait? Bad idea, Cap. I’m not going to sit around and let Kitty be turned into one of his…”  
“Quill, listen to me. Dracula is extremely cunning. He’s not just a Prince, he’s a master tactician. He’s commanded armies. Going off without a clear idea of what we’re up against will do Kitty no good. You’re not the only one who has the life of someone they love on the line.”  
“All right, you’re the soldier. I defer to you.”  
“Then get some sleep. We’ll need all of our wits about us to fight this battle. Tony, he’s going to need a guest room.”  
Tony is upset that he has been relegated to playing butler to Quill, but he doesn’t show it. Sleep unfortunately won’t come so the three start strategizing, and he’ll be attempting to locate their missing friends through their communicators.  
“JARVIS, you with me?”  
“I am online, Sir. What can I do for you?”  
“I need you to run a trace on Romanoff and Morse’s coms. Also bring the video up from the last five hours of surveillance. I need to know exactly what we’re dealing with.”  
While JARVIS runs the trace, Tony begins going through the footage. All he sees and hears is the alarm, and his team-mates. He can find nothing to indicate that an intruder was ever there, not even the fog, until Star-Lord is thrown into the shot. In the next instant everything changes, the screens go black, but he can still hear the voices. When the picture returns, only Steve, Clint, and Quill are in the room, until he sees himself walk in.  
“How in the hell could Natasha and Bobbi just vanish? It’s not possible.”  
“Excuse me Sir, but I have completed the trace. My systems can find no signal on either Agent Romanoff or Agent Morse’s coms. Where ever they are, they are not in New York.”  
At this point Tony is now stymied. He still believes his tech is the end all be all to solve every problem. Meanwhile half a world away, the focus of his search is currently locked in a dungeon attempting to escape their fate.  
“Natasha, what’s the plan? How are we going to get out of here?”  
“I’m working on that Bobbi. Truth be told, I’m still not even sure where here is.”  
“You think it was HYDRA? Could this be one of their bases we haven’t been able to hit yet?”  
“No, there’s something else at play here. What did you feel when we were still in the tower? You know, before we woke up in these cells?”  
“Cold, crushing darkness, almost like…”  
“Like death. I know it’s going to sound kind of far-fetched but hear me out. Steve once told me there was a battle against HYDRA in Romania. The Commandos were undermanned in the battle. The fight turned their way when a Prince, tired of the bloodshed on his home soil came to assist. It was said that he ripped bodies in half with his bare hands.”  
“How does Steve know all of this?”  
“He was there, only briefly though. The second day of the battle he and the Commandos were called back by Phillips. To this day, none of the soldiers who came home after they left Romania will talk about what they saw. But there was one word in the file on the battle, Nosferatu.”  
While they were talking, Natasha was able to pick the lock with her concealed knife. Now free from her own cell, she moves to do the same with Bobbi’s.  
“Doesn’t Nosferatu mean vampire?”  
“That’s what all of the books tell us. Come on, if we’re going to get out of here, we need serious intel to escape with our lives.”  
After checking their com devices and finding them dead, the two spies head for what seems to be the only exit. The staircase leads them up, and after a few turns and one dead end, they are in what appears to be the main ballroom of a castle.  
“All right, we need to stay alert. There’s no telling what could be hiding out in here waiting to attack us.”  
The whole place looks abandoned, but both of them are intimately aware that appearances can be deceiving. Moving through the dilapidated rooms and watching the other’s back, that same feeling of cold washes over them.  
“Welcome to my home Avengers. The escape you are attempting to make is futile. You are now mine!”  
The voice seems to come from everywhere at once. Despite the fear growing in the pit of their stomachs, Mockingbird and Black Widow remain steadfast. To let their fear show would be giving their captor exactly what he wants.  
“Voices don’t scare us. Show yourself. If you let us go home, maybe I’ll let you live.”  
“Black Widow, you have no idea what I have brought you into. You can hide behind your masks and your false bravado. But make no mistake, this will only end with you as one of my brides.”  
“Sorry, but I’m already married. For the last time, show yourself.”  
“Of course you are, to Captain America. I know all about you. I shall enjoy watching you kill him. If you truly wish to see me, look around you. I am everywhere.”  
Taking up a defensive stance, Bobbi and Natasha watch as a dense fog coalesces into human form. His appearance is that of an old man, with gray hair and an unkempt mustache.  
“Seriously? This old man is a threat to us?”  
“If you think you can defeat me Mockingbird, attack me. Your Katherine Pryde already tried that. She was but the first to embrace the power I offered her.”  
“Kitty? If you’ve hurt her old man, I swear it will be the last thing you ever do.”  
Despite the threats hanging in the air around them, Natasha is still able to keep impassive, working her mark to get the information they need.  
“All I’ve heard from you so far are words. You claim to be powerful, but magic tricks don’t impress me. I’ve seen Dr. Strange in person. What I really notice is that you’ve failed to tell us who you are.”  
“Introductions are pointless. Will knowing who I am still be important to you as I rip your throat out and drink your blood?”  
“Actually, not really. If you know me as well as you claim you do, you know that I’ve killed men for threats that amount to far less than yours.”  
“Your meager skills are no match for me, child. I who have commanded armies, I will live on while your bones turn to…”  
“Blah, blah, blah. I think I’m going to die from boredom, before you get to the point.”  
“Then the time for talk has passed, I am Dracula.”  
Bobbi and Natasha erupt in laughter at the revelation. It would be the first fatal mistake.  
“Yeah, Cap told me about you. I think we’re a little old to believe in ghost stories.”  
Realizing that defeating this adversary is their only means of escape, the two Avengers move into attack positions. Dracula already knows he possesses the upper hand, because when Bobbi launches the first attack, she mistakes his appearance for a weakness. She throws a right cross, which is caught faster than the blink of an eye.  
“You are fast, Mockingbird. But sadly, not fast enough.”  
Unable to move, Bobbi’s eyes go wide with fear as fangs pierce her throat. For a moment, Natasha can only stare as she watches her friends eyelids flutter, and then close. When her survival instinct kicks back in, she goes on the attack. Her only concern is saving Bobbi, and doesn’t notice a second fog shifting into human form. Suddenly a strong hand is gripping her hair, forcing her to watch as Dracula continues to drink the life blood from her partner.  
“You will watch this, and wait your turn, assassin. You are next to become one with my Master.”  
Satisfied that he has taken enough blood to begin the change, Dracula callously drops Bobbi to the floor. Horrified, Natasha sees his hair begin to darken, and his face to take on a more youthful appearance. She attempts to struggle, but the woman’s hold on her is too strong.  
“Yes, struggle Black Widow. The fight in you will make your blood taste that much sweeter. You must now realize you were doomed from the moment you broke out of your cell.”  
With a last act of defiance, Natasha spits in the vampire’s face. The laugh that he releases makes the wolves howl in delight.  
“You are mine, and when you have been fully turned, you will rip the throat out of your loving husband.”  
“Go to hell!”  
“You know nothing of hell, little spider.”  
As her neck is bent to the side, she feels the fangs rip into her jugular. She can’t even scream, and as her last thoughts turn to Steve, the woman that had been holding her in place lets go. Falling to the floor, the last thing Natasha hears is Dracula’s voice:  
“You have done well, Katherine. Our time is at hand.”


	3. Transition

The days passed slowly as Dracula waited for the change to take full effect on Bobbi and Natasha. He has survived for centuries, but now his patience was beginning to wear thin. The fifth day after he had taken their blood, the first to rise from her coffin was Bobbi. As the lid was lifted, he was there, waiting to greet the second of his new brides.  
“Rise from your slumber, my dear. Prepare to embrace the power you now have. We shall walk side by side for eternity.”  
“Where, where am I? Who are you?”  
“Your disorientation is understandable. The thirst will do that to you. Come forth, drink from me. And we shall be joined together as one.”  
Slowly Dracula sliced his chest with a sharp fingernail. The smell of his blood overwhelmed the new vampire. She immediately fell into a frenzy, and her fangs extended as she crossed the room to where he was sitting with a supernatural speed. If the scent drove her to insanity, the taste sharpened her senses. Suddenly she could hear the rats crawling through the walls, and the water as it gurgled in the river three miles away. Sated, she drew back and licked her tongue across her lips and then her fangs savoring the remaining blood.  
“Welcome to my family, Barbara. Soon your new power will develop to the point that no man will be able to resist you. When the time arrives, we will destroy the Avengers, and you will feast on Clint Barton’s flesh.”  
A wicked smile crosses Bobbi’s face as she relishes the thought of the taste of more blood. The power Dracula now has over her has torn her memories apart. All she feels now is that Clint abandoned her, and left her to die.  
“Katherine, take your sister, and replace these shredded clothes she is wearing. Dress her in a warrior’s garb. We have but to wait for your next sister to awaken.”  
Kitty takes Bobbi by the arm, and escorts her to her new bedroom. After they have left, the coffin Natasha was placed in starts to shake. She makes the lid explode outward with a strength she has never known before. Thinking he has met the one to be his Queen, Dracula is caught off guard because the fiery red-head still appears to be human.  
“That all you got? You made a mistake by drinking my blood, vampire. You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into. I was already enhanced by the serum the Red Room injected me with. And thanks to Cap’s super-soldier serum combining with it, you’re up shit creek.”  
Natasha crosses the room faster than she would have thought possible. The fight that ensues is brutal. She is able to counter every attack, and slices through Dracula with her knife multiple times. Silently he allows for the outburst, as he can sense her starting to weaken. He watches as her eyes begin to turn black, knowing that the blood she has drawn from him is overwhelming her as it did Bobbi.  
“Attack me all you want, Black Widow. The more blood you release from my veins, the more the thirst will consume you. It is only a matter of time, and you will drink from me.”  
Finally, her movements become sluggish, and the knife falls from her hand as she can feel her heart beat its last. Falling to her knees, she raises her hands to her head and lets out a scream that would wake the dead. The wolves at her Master’s command howl along with her pain. When it finally subsides, she looks up and her fangs shine in the candle light, and her eyes which were once a bright emerald green are now as black as coal.  
“Come to me Natalia. Drink of my blood, and become one with me!”  
The assassin doesn’t need any more encouragement than that. Standing up, she slowly walks over to Dracula, ready to embrace her new power. Instead of going for the wound he made on his chest, she goes straight for his neck, ripping into the vein with a ferocity that shocks him. When she pulls back, he can feel the wound already beginning to heal, but enjoys the sight as she slowly licks his blood off of her crimson lips. As her thirst fades, her eyes slowly change back to their natural green. Her next words are exactly the ones he expected to hear.  
“Master, I want the blood of Captain America.”  
An almost unholy laughter escapes their lips as vampire lord and bride celebrate their impending victory. Meanwhile back in New York, Steve has barely slept since Natasha’s disappearance. After hours of pouring through texts, trying to find weaknesses in the threat they will soon face, he collapses from sheer exhaustion. His sleep would be interrupted by a scream in his mind, and a dreadful fear as he sits up in a cold sweat.  
“NATASHA!”  
Turning his head, he sees the time and knows he slept for only an hour. When he places his hand on her side of the bed, it is still cold.  
“It wasn’t a dream.”


	4. Breaking point

As he finally gave up on sleep, Steve went downstairs to the situation room. He wasn’t surprised to find Clint, Tony, and Peter already there.  
“So I’m not the only one who couldn’t find sleep.”  
“No, Steve. I came down about an hour ago to find Tony here. Peter joined us thirty minutes ago.”  
“Let me guess, you heard a scream in your mind too, didn’t you Clint?”  
“Yeah, and when I woke up, Bobbi’s side of our bed was still cold.”  
“So that’s what being married feels like? Being so dependent on someone you can’t sleep if they’re not there?”  
“No Quill. It’s far more than that. It’s being able to rely on someone, and knowing that no matter what, that person has your back, you have their support.”  
“Wow, Cap. That’s deep. I’ve always wondered how a super hero could make a relationship work.”  
“So you didn’t feel what we felt? You didn’t hear Kitty scream in your mind?”  
“No, Clint. Kitty and I haven’t been together that long. The truth is, neither of us really knows where we want this to go yet.”  
“Maybe you should talk about that, when we get her back. So where are we with finding them?”  
“So glad you finally included me in the conversation, Capsicle. To answer that, I keep coming up empty.”  
“So I was right Tony? Tech doesn’t solve everything.”  
“Stow it Quill. Everything comes down to science. Even Thor was in shock when I proved that Asgardian magic was based on a simple scientific method.”  
“Yeah, and he struck the tower with lightning, simply by stepping out onto the balcony and slamming Mjolnir on the deck.”  
“I remember that Clint, his words were, prove that isn’t magic!”  
“Fine, so Legolas, Ice cube, can we get back to work?”  
“Good idea. Steve I have to know, if Dracula has all of this power, why would Kitty’s mutation be so important?”  
“I can’t begin to even speculate on that Peter. He could have taken her because together the two of you killed two of his children.”  
“Whatever the reason it doesn’t matter. We can defeat him, I’ve been brushing up on my vampire lore, and I’ve found something interesting.”  
“Spill it Tony, what have you got?”  
“The books say that silver bullets can kill vampires. Garlic is a deterrent, and a wooden stake through the heart will also kill them. And a Cross blessed by…”  
Before Tony can finish his thoughts, a voice speaks from the back of the room.  
“First off, no one has been able to prove that a wooden stake through the heart will kill a vampire. Because no one has survived long enough to tell the tale, secondly, the whole garlic thing, bullshit. Thirdly, silver bullets only work on werewolves.”  
As the four of them turn around, only Steve is unsurprised at the Sorcerer Supreme standing in their midst.  
“Dr. Strange, glad you could make it on such short notice.”  
“It is my pleasure to be here Captain. So which vampire are we dealing with?”  
“Wait a minute, you mean there’s more than one out there?”  
“Yes, Star-Lord. But if the one I’m thinking of is involved then…”  
“It’s Dracula, Stephen. As of this moment, he’s abducted two Avengers, and one of the X-Men.”  
“Then you have my sincere apologies. I’m sorry Captain, but if he has already turned your friends, there is no getting them back.”  
“I don’t believe this. You came upon request, but you’re not going to help us?”  
“I didn’t say that. I will help you with all of the powers at my disposal. I just want you to be prepared for the possibility that you may have to kill the friends you want to save.”  
A look of horror flashes through the eyes of Clint, Peter, and Steve. Instantly, Dr. Strange knows that the ones missing are not just friends.  
“He has Black Widow, Mockingbird, and Shadowcat, doesn’t he? Again I offer my sincere apologies. Going into battle against one you love is the hardest task anyone can undertake.”  
“So what do we do? How can we win this battle if we can’t fight?”  
“Do not fear, Agent Barton. There are ways to defeat this monster. If it can be done, we will save the women who mean so much to you. I can cast a spell that will allow you to enter his country undetected and…”  
“And you will fail, Sorcerer. I have long prepared for you to attempt another incursion.”  
The room turns cold and the lights are extinguished as a presence enters, with an offer, and a warning.  
“Greetings, Captain America. I told you long ago that if HYDRA should ever enter my homeland again, it would be those you love who suffer.”  
The man standing in front of them is not what they expected. He is well dressed in a gray suit, black hair combed neatly back, and a short mustache on his face. He has all the bearing of a modern businessman.  
“Who are you? How did you get through my security?”  
“Your paltry security systems are no match for one with my power, Stark. I am Dracula.”  
“No, you can’t be. Dracula never looked like you do. When I first met him…”  
“I looked different, yes Captain. Perhaps you would prefer this appearance.”  
The five watch in amazement as he shifts his form from businessman, to a knight. Gone is the suit and the short hair. He now stands before them in armor with a dragon emblazoned on the chest piece. The hair has turned white, and with it came a long ponytail.  
“Does this suit your expectations, Avengers? I can take on many forms, but this is the one your Captain is most familiar with.”  
“What do you want from us Dracula? Why strike at my friends when your problems are with me?”  
“My dear Captain, I want what I have always wanted. Vengeance for my people that you and your Howling Commandos abandoned in battle. But I am not without mercy, I also come with an offer.”  
“We don’t need your offer, vampire. We’re the Avengers, we just need a reason to take you down.”  
“SILENCE, STARK! My offer is not for you. I have a warning for you, if you should get involved in affairs that do not concern you, I will personally remove your head from your shoulders. My offer is for the Captain, Star-Lord, and Hawkeye.”  
“Get to the point, blood-sucker. I don’t have all day.”  
“Arrogant as always, Quill. I offer you a choice, return with me to Romania and join my kind, become vampires. I offer you the lives of Black Widow, Mockingbird and Shadowcat, in exchange for yours.”  
Clint has been listening the entire time, and knowing the danger his wife and best friend are in has made his blood boil. During his tirade, Dracula didn’t seem to notice the bow in Clint’s hand, now loaded with an arrow.  
“Let’s see if your fangs can suck on this!”  
The arrow flies, directly for the mark. What the archer didn’t expect was how fast his adversary could move, catching the arrow in mid-air, then snapping it in two.  
“Foolish move on your part, archer. You feeble attack has ensured that Mockingbird with be the first to feel my bite.”  
“How do we know you haven’t turned them already? How do we know we’re not walking into an orchestrated trap?”  
“You don’t know that Captain. But the choice is yours. You have forty-eight hours to decide. Then their deaths, will be on your heads. And Strange, I trust you remember what happened the last time you dared to face me in battle. If you enter my kingdom, you will die as your apprentice did. The clock is ticking.”  
Before any of them can react, Dracula disappears in a cloud of smoke. With his threat still ringing in their ears, the beginnings of a battle plan take place.  
“Stephen, is what he said true? Have you faced him battle before?”  
“I have, Captain. It was one of the darkest days of my life. More so than the day I lost the use of my hands. I brought forth all of my abilities to wipe his evil from the face of the Earth forever. It wasn’t enough. I started to fall back, and my apprentice rushed in to assist me. Dracula snapped his neck before my very eyes.”  
“You don’t have to come. I know this must be painful for you. I’m sure we can find another way in.”  
“No Steve, I have to come. Only I can cast the spell to allow you free entry into his kingdom. From there, my part in this will be over. To see him dead is something I owe to my fallen student, whether it is by my hand or not.”  
“Doc, you said wooden stakes may not have any effect. Garlic and silver bullets will be useless. So what can we use to fight him?”  
“Fire could be a powerful ally.”  
“I have that covered. The fire blast from my element gun did reduce one of his vampires to ash.”  
“Excellent, what kind of arrows do you carry, Hawkeye?”  
“You name it, I got it. I’m especially proud of my explosive arrow. Oh, and the one that emits ultraviolet light.”  
“Wait a minute, when did you develop that arrow?”  
“Not long ago, it was a bet Bobbi and I had, Tony. She wanted to see if it was possible to make it work. Haven’t had a chance to use it yet.”  
“Now will be your chance, and when we get there, you will have another ally to assist you.”  
“Who? What aren’t you telling us, Stephen?”  
“I can only sense a presence. It is feral, and wild. And, six claws?”  
“It’s Logan.”


	5. The hunt begins

“Who is Logan, Steve?”  
“An ally, and probably our best chance at killing Dracula, Tony. He goes by the call sign Wolverine.”  
“Can we trust him?”  
“I can, isn’t that enough?”  
“No offense, but you trust everybody. It’s gotten you in trouble.”  
“We’re not going to go through the SHIELD and HYDRA incident again. Logan and I saved each other’s lives during the war. Leave it alone.”  
Tony can’t find another reason to object. He nods his head and the team gets back to planning.  
The Xavier Institute of Higher Learning is not easily breached. So when the Guardians of the Galaxy chased a contingent of vampires on to the grounds, it was evident that the security protocols needed a serious adjustment.  
“You know Logan; I really must protest this course of action you have decided on.”  
“Protest it all you want, Professor. You know I’ve got the best shot at saving Kitty of any of us.”  
“I cannot allow you to go alone. You will be walking into immense danger. How do you know you’ll be able to survive without help?”  
“Because I’m the best there is at what I do. Remember, I’ve dealt with this blood-sucker before. My healing factor burned out the infection of his bite.”  
“Logan, we don’t really know that this is Dracula. Are we even sure Kitty is in danger?”  
“Save it Chuck, you’re the most powerful telepath in the world. You said yourself that you can no longer reach her mind. And if Cerebro can’t find her…”  
“Sometimes I wonder who the real telepath in our friendship is Logan. You can always tell what I’m thinking.”  
“If you’re going to continue to argue with me, I don’t have the time. I made a promise to Kitty that I would always protect her. For the first time I feel like I failed her.”  
“I understand your need to do this. I will not stop you, go. Just make sure the both of you come back. Godspeed.”  
Logan departs without another word. While he knows he could be walking into a trap, it doesn’t change his mind. Departing the mansion, he runs into Scott, waiting for the next judgmental conversation.  
“I don’t have the time for this, four-eyes. Whatever you want to say, say it fast.”  
Cyclops says nothing, he just offers up his right hand, which Logan takes. The two men don’t ever get along, but at least the gesture is a sign of respect. In his left hand are a set of keys, the ones to his motorcycle.  
“Make sure you both come back. I know you wouldn’t want my life to get boring.”  
Knowing this is as close to friendship the two will get, Logan sets off on his mission. He’s got a long way to go, and the old soldier will use that time to plan. He couldn’t yet know that another ally would be joining him.  
36:00 hours to deadline  
After Dracula pulled his disappearing act, Tony immediately went down to his lab. He’s had a few ideas in the works since Ultron’s return. When the robot who would be king hypnotized The Hulk, Tony knew he had to develop counter measures for such a possibility. Reflective lenses are nothing new, but the goal was to develop a lens that could also read heat signatures. His first test of them came when Ezekiel Stane lured him into a trap. Dozens of suits of armor were thrown in his path, but only one showed to be controlled by a human body. JARVIS initiated a recalibration that enabled Iron Man to not only catch his opponent, but to also identify the blood type. Stane was defeated, and his Iron Man knock offs were reduced to scrap metal. Two hours later, he calls the others down.  
“Hey Spangles, I need you, Barton and Quill down to my lab quickly.”  
“Tony, we’re in the middle of a sparring session. Can it wait?”  
“Not if you want to survive this fight. I’ve got something to show you.”  
Sighing, Steve delivers the news to his friends. After a ten minute elevator ride to Tony’s main lab, they wonder what was so urgent.  
“All right, Stark. This had better be good.”  
“Oh it is Star-Lord. Sometimes my own level of genius astounds me.”  
“That doesn’t sound too hard. Get to the point.”  
“Fine party-pooper, here Cap, put your helmet on.”  
“Why?”  
“Just do it, you’ll see.”  
Steve fits his helmet in place, but where he normally has a clear line of sight, his vision is blocked.  
“See what, tin man? All I can see is white.”  
“Press the button on the side, next to your com. The opaqueness will disappear in a moment.”  
When Steve does this, everything in Tony’s lab becomes clear. His vision is perfect and he can read the poster twenty feet away on the wall as if he was standing directly in front of it.  
“So what do you see?”  
“Everything, what did you do?”  
“I’ll get to that in a minute. Barton, look directly at Steve’s face. Check the lenses in front of his eyes. What do you see?”  
“I see me. Or more accurately, my reflection.”  
“Precisely, what I’ve done is install a set of reflective lenses in your helmet. The fight with Ultron taught me a few things. For instance, how to prevent hypnosis, which just happens to be one of Dracula’s powers.”  
“Nicely done, Tony. What else have you got for us?”  
He tosses a new facemask to Clint. He hopes the next addition to the lenses amazes them even more.  
“Put that on, Clint. If you press the button on the side, you’ll see exactly the same way Steve does. Now, both of you, press the button again.”  
They do so, and instantly they see in infrared.   
“What the…?”  
“What the two of you are seeing now is heat signatures. This should give you an advantage in the battle.”  
“How would that help, Tony?”  
“Simple, you will be able to see each member of your team, and anything that appears as a blue or black void, will be your adversary. In layman’s terms, no heartbeat, no heat.”  
“That’s incredible. You got that kind of tech for me, Stark?”  
“JARVIS is replicating another pair of the lenses for you, Quill. Should be ready in another hour. Now, on to your uniforms. These have been lined with a special metal that will prevent fangs from piercing any point of your bodies.”  
“Uh, won’t that keep us from moving freely? We kind of need to be mobile so we can look to where the next attack will come from.”  
“Not this metal, birdbrain. It’s as light as aluminum, and stronger than steel. That’s right boys and girls, Tony Stark has created a fusion process to combine adamantium and vibranium. Please, please no applause.”  
“Not bad, Tony. I’d congratulate you, but I don’t want to inflate your ego to unmeasurable proportions.”  
“You should have learned by now Steve, that my ego can always reach new levels to measure. So we’ve got thirty-two hours until fangs’ deadline. What’s the plan?”  
“We’re going to confront him. And all of us are walking out of there, with our humanity intact. Dracula has crossed the wrong line. Get some sleep men, we depart at twelve hours to go.”


	6. Temptations

Sleep would become far more elusive the closer it got to the end of the forty-eight hours. Nightmares and anxiety are something all of these men have dealt with before. For Clint, it’s the memories of being mind-controlled by Loki. Tony’s nightmares come from the portal above New York. Peter Quill still dreams of his mother and the day she died. But for Steve, his nightmares are the never ending war he has to fight. He’s lost everything once before, and now he’s on the verge of it happening again.  
“Steve, Steve. Wake up, baby.”  
“Nat? You’re here? You’re alive!”  
“I’m here. I promised you, you would never lose me.”  
“But you’ve been gone for weeks Nat. I was afraid I’d never see you again.”  
“Let your fear go. We’re together, and we can be for eternity. What he wants, it’s not a bad thing. You only need the courage to take the next step.”  
“What step is that?”  
“Join us. Become one of us. Live forever, and never have to lose those you care about again. Close your eyes, my love.”  
He does this, expecting a kiss from Natasha. Instead he hears a scream that forces his eyes to snap open. In her chest is a wooden stake, and her throat has been sliced. The blood is pouring all around him. Watching in horror, his wife’s skin starts to melt away from her bones.  
“How could you do this to me, Steve? I thought you loved me! With my death, you will never know peace!”  
“Nat, Nat…NO!”  
Suddenly, he sits up with a start. Quickly examining the sheets of their bed, he finds them to still be their light blue color.   
“Captain Rogers, are you all right? Your blood pressure is reading at 200 over 150. Shall I call Mr. Starks’ personal doctor?”  
“NO, JARVIS. It was just a nightmare. I’ll be fine. I just…just need to wash my face and get something to drink. But tell me, how many more hours are left until the flight for Romania.”  
“According to my calculations, Sir, you have twenty five hours until wheels up.”  
“Thanks JARVIS, but stop listening to Clint. You’re beginning to talk like him.”  
“I shall keep that in mind, Sir. Agent Barton is already down on the recreation floor. Shall I alert him to your impending arrival?”  
“Might as well. He might need some company.”  
After splashing some water on his face and taking some deep breaths, Steve has finally been able to calm down. The elevator ride seems to take forever, but when he arrives, Clint already has a beer ready for him.  
“You too, huh?”  
“Yeah, I killed Nat in my nightmare. It felt so real. What about you?”  
“A UV arrow, actually multiple UV arrows. Bobbi started to burn, and for good measure I shot an explosive arrow right through her heart. I gotta say Steve, this is worse than the nightmares I had after being freed from Loki’s control.”  
“I know, it’s like the recurring nightmare I have about Bucky. I failed him when he fell from the train. If only I’d been able to reach a little farther, he never would have become the Winter Soldier.”  
“Listen Steve, what if we don’t…what if we can’t. How are we going to deal with that if we have to kill Bobbi and Nat?”  
“I don’t know. I wish I had an answer for that one, buddy. But whatever the outcome, we’ll get through it together. Thanks for the beer.”  
“Hey, how about we hit the ring. It’s been a long time since we’ve had a boxing match. It might help to clear our heads.”  
“That’s not a bad idea. You’re on Barton. I promise to go easy on you.”  
“You, go easy on me? Not a chance. Bring it on, old man.”  
For the next two hours, the two friends box like they used too. It brings back a lot of good memories, like how Clint found Natasha in Paris six months after the fall of SHIELD. And also how Steve confessed his feelings for her, and she did the same while sitting at his drafting desk the day she returned. When the match ended, both of them were worn out. With the sweat pouring into their eyes, seeing who was applauding them was next to impossible.  
“Does anybody ever sleep around here?”  
“Apparently not, Quill. What brought you down here?”  
“Same thing as you, Cap. I had a nightmare about Kitty. Got any beer?”  
“Yeah, come on.”  
A few minutes later, the three of them are in the kitchen. It takes Peter a few moments to open up.  
“So what happened in your nightmare? How did you kill Kitty?”  
“I didn’t. I-I couldn’t. She phased through every blast from my weapon, and in the end, she slashed through my chest. I woke up before the end.”  
“These are unfortunate dreams, my friends. They should serve as a warning; keep you wary of what you will face.”  
“Seriously Doc, you have to stop popping up like that. Kind of gives me the heebie-jeebies.”  
“My apologies, Hawkeye. But the threat you face is one of great evil. Everything you see will be according to his will. We will truly be walking into the lion’s den.”  
“Stephen, putting all of that aside, is there any way to save our team-members. Can what Dracula has done, be reversed?”  
“Only if they have not taken human blood Captain. Dracula’s blood is powerful, but only mortal blood can complete the transformation. If that should happen, the three of them will have to die. Your only hope lies in piercing Dracula through the heart, and removing his head.”  
As the four of them sit and discuss options for the worst case scenario, the first rays of sun shine through the windows of the tower.   
“Excuse me Captain, but you asked me to inform you when the clock came to nineteen hours to the deadline. The time has arrived.”  
“Thanks JARVIS. We leave in seven hours, guys. Take this time to prepare yourselves. Departing the rec floor, they all return to their rooms. Dr. Strange goes to work on the spell; Peter listens to the mix tape his mother gave him. Clint starts sharpening his arrows. And Steve does the one thing he always does before going into war, he prays. Once again, his thoughts would be interrupted.  
“Steve! Help me, save me!”  
“Natasha, I’m coming. Just hang on.”


	7. First battle

The decision to leave before the twelve hour mark shocked the rest of the team. Had Tony been the one to make the choice, they all would have expected that. But to hear Steve say he wasn’t going to wait anymore, something was seriously wrong. He started barking out orders without regard to anyone else’s opinion. As Tony, Quill, and Dr. Strange leave to prepare the jet, only Clint had the guts to stand up to him.  
“Steve! For God’s sake man, what the Hell is wrong with you?”  
“What’s wrong with me? How can you possibly ask that? Bobbi is in just as much danger as Nat. I absolutely will not lose Natasha. Are you really that willing to lose Bobbi?”  
“I know you’re upset, and if you were any other man, I would beat the Holy hell out of you for suggesting that I don’t want to save Bobbi. But you have got to calm down, we’re not ready yet.”  
“Don’t you get it? We don’t have any more time! I heard Nat in my head, she begged me to help her, to save her. If we’re going to go, we have to go now.”  
“Don’t make me hit you. Nat doesn’t beg for anything! Think about it, we’re walking into a trap. You want to beat him, we have to do it on our terms. If you leave now, you’re only throwing your life away. How do you think Natasha would react to that?”  
Some small part of what Clint said broke through. The flash of concern in his eyes drove home the point. Steve did start to calm down, and realized he’d been acting like a lunatic.  
“Clint, I-I’m sorry. I can’t lose her. Seventy years on ice, and I’ve lost everything once before. It can’t happen again.”  
“It’s not going to. But rushing blindly in, won’t do us any good. It’s exactly what Dracula expects. I know you’re hurting, I am too. But you’re a soldier, and this is a war. So come on Captain, we need our field commander. Get it together.”  
In that moment, Steve realized Clint has become just as much of a brother to him as Bucky was. They both agreed that moving the time table up to the fifteen hour mark was the best plan. As the Quinjet flew towards its destination, no one else learned about the blow up Steve had. The spell Dr. Strange cast kept the whole operation undetected. He and Tony would provide extraction when the time came.  
“All right men, we’re about thirty clicks from the castle. Fan out, and keep your eyes open. We have an ally here.”  
“Cap, I think I found him.”  
“Where Hawk, do you see him?”  
“No, but I can feel one of his claws ready to slice through my neck.”  
“Don’t make a move. If you’re here to help the blood-sucker…”  
“Wolverine, stand down!”  
The commanding authority that comes from that order is immediately familiar to Logan. The voice is even more so.  
“If this is a trick, the three of you are going to regret it! Name and rank, or I slice your friend’s head off.”  
“Steven Grant Rogers, Captain. U.S. Army.”  
“You shouldn’t have come here, Cap. This is my fight. Dracula has someone that means a lot to me.”  
“You’re not the only one vested in this, soldier. He’s got someone who means a lot to me too. Trust me when I say, we’re here to help you, Logan.”  
Logan retracts his claw as he turns around. Looking into the face of his friend and C.O. brings back a lot of memories.  
“So it is you, Steve. I heard a rumor that you’d been found. All of the Commandos thought you died.”  
“I took a seventy year ice bath. I’m surprised you remember me. Heard you lost your memories.”  
“I did, got ‘em back recently. You can buy me a beer and I’ll tell you all about it. I know Quill, who’s Cupid?”  
“Clint Barton, you can call me Hawkeye.”  
“Oh yeah, the guy who hides in his nest. Trick arrows aren’t gonna do jack here kid.”  
“I can hold my own. Worry about yourself, old man.”  
“Enough of this. If you two are going to get into a pissing contest, we might as well just go knock on the door.”  
“So what’s the plan? You always had one when we were chasing HYDRA.”  
Quickly assessing their surroundings, Steve starts issuing assignments.  
“Full assault, Clint, I want you on that tower. Bring the rain. Quill, fast and furious, keep those guns of yours burning. Logan, you and me front and center. Not one threat gets through.”  
“What about the ladies, Cap? What if they attack us on the way in?”  
“If that happens, we deal with it Quill. Odds are Dracula doesn’t think we’ll make it through. If we do, he’ll be saving them for a battle inside. Move it out.”  
Clint takes his place on the tower, ready to fire at any vampire that makes its presence known. With the gates open, Cap, Wolverine and Star-Lord make their way onto the grounds. The smell of their blood awakens the ghouls buried beneath their feet.  
“Cap! We got round one!”  
“Then take them out, Star-Lord!”  
He activates his mask and starts firing. The infrared lenses work like a charm and he hits every blue void that crosses his path. When the second wave starts, Logan and Steve are back to back, cutting mercilessly at throats with shield and claws. The arrows continue to fly as the third wave attacks. Clint calls out over the com devices, just before switching arrows.  
“Quill, Cap drop the infrared! The explosive arrows could blind you!”  
“No Clint! U.V. arrows! Hit them with the U.V.!”  
On the ground, the three companions shield their eyes as Hawkeye presses the button on his bow, setting off the blast. Instantly the attacking ghouls and the ones still crawling out of their graves are flash fried by pure ultraviolet light. Inside the castle Dracula is waiting for their attack.  
“Well done Strange, you masked your arrival far better than I thought you could. But even you cannot hide these Avengers from me. They are coming for you, my brides. This is your final test. Drink them dry. With their blood you will be invincible. Make them regret their choice.”  
“We will, Master.”  
“Go now, I will direct them to you. Show no mercy.”  
The three women each vanish in a cloud of smoke, to await the arrival of their victims. Sitting on his throne, Dracula waits patiently for the final battle.  
“Come to me Avengers. Your time is at hand.”


	8. Offer rejected

Steve enters Dracula’s throne room flanked by his allies. They stand face to face with their enemy and unafraid. Wolverine decided to scale the wall and enter with the element of surprise.  
“You have arrived early, Captain. Are you, Hawkeye and Star-Lord that eager to join my kind?”  
“No, we thought we should tell you in person. And we know eternity is a long time to wait...”  
“Then you have agreed to my generous offer. Your lives for that of the women you love.”  
“I wasn’t finished. We thought about your offer, and we came to a decision. Our answer is Hell no.”  
“You disappoint me Captain. I thought you of all people would no longer want to experience the loss of everything you hold dear. Very well, but the truth is you had no choice at all. I have already turned your women into my brides, and they are eager to…”  
Dracula is forced to pause as a single adamantium claw is lined up directly in a killing position against his throat.  
“Hey bub, you remember me?”  
“Ah yes, Wolverine. It is ironic, that you should return here. I have had a taste of your blood once before. Perhaps this time I can finish what I started those many years ago.”  
“Yeah, and maybe I can just cut your head off right now.”  
“But then your comrades would never find my brides. You wouldn’t want them to miss out on the chance to be reunited with them, would you?:  
Wolverine’s claw inches closer to the neck, just slightly slicing it. A trickle of blood starts to drip down Dracula’s neck.  
“Wolverine let him speak. Then if we don’t like what he has to say, you can remove his head.”  
“You’ve changed since the last time I saw you, Captain. Where is this newfound aggression coming from?”  
“Stow it vampire. You threatened the life of someone I love; you have no idea about the levels of aggression I’m capable of. Now, where are they?”  
“What, no banter? No catching up? You don’t want to tell me how it felt to be frozen in ice for seventy years while the world moved on without you?”  
“Wolverine, make him talk.”  
The claw starts to cut deeper into the monster’s throat. His flesh is also starting to crackle, like it’s burning.  
“Something is different about your claws, mutant. My wound is not healing as fast as it normally would.”  
“Dipped ‘em in holy water, and had them blessed by a Priest. Answer him.”  
“As you wish. Captain, Black Widow, Mockingbird, and Shadowcat are in my dungeons. They await your arrival.”  
“You’re bluffing. If you’ve turned them as you say, we would be walking into a trap. Last chance. Where. Are. They?”  
Suddenly a scream rings out from the upper levels of the castle. There is no mistaking the voice as it reverberates through the main hall.  
“NAT! Hang on! Hawkeye, Star-Lord, back me up.”  
Both Clint and Peter think Steve really has lost his mind. But they follow him anyway. Logic dictates that they’re running blindly into a trap, but if there’s even a chance to save the ladies, no matter how slim, they have to take it.  
“They’re gone now Wolverine, you can drop all pretenses that you do not serve me.”  
“Pretense? You forgot about my healing factor, bub. It burned out your infection, disease that it was.”  
“Interesting. Perhaps I was wrong about the Captain’s blood curing me of my affliction. Maybe I should take yours again.”  
The attempted taunting doesn’t succeed in rattling Logan. He moves from behind the throne to stand directly in front of Dracula. Popping the remaining five claws, a deadly look enters his eyes.  
“Let’s finish it.”  
“Indeed, warrior to warrior.”  
Standing up the vampire throws his cape back, as his robes turn into armor. The blade on his sword catches the light, giving it a blood red appearance. As sword and claws meet the echo is almost loud enough to drown out the second scream.  
“That was Bobbi! Come on, we’re getting closer!”  
“NO, WAIT! That scream could have come from anywhere. We can’t just run off in every direction. We’ll get turned around and never find our way out.”  
“You’re right, Quill. So which way do we go?”  
Their answer comes sooner than they expect, and the trio realizes which way the danger is.  
“Steve! Help me!”  
“NAT! We go left. They’re down this way.”  
Steve bravely charges down the hallway, but their progress is soon impeded as more of Dracula’s ghouls arrive to stop them. On instinct, Clint and Peter begin firing their weapons clearing the path. When the way is clear they come upon a door, and hear the sounds of a struggle.  
“Hawkeye, I need a time release explosive arrow. On my mark....”  
The archer steps back to the end of the hallway, ready to fire.  
“…NOW!”  
The shot is perfectly aimed and hits the door dead center. Running at break neck speed from where he was standing, Steve hits the door with his shield as the arrow explodes. When he gets inside the room, Natasha is down on the floor, with Bobbi and Kitty standing over her.  
“You have made a grievous error, Captain America. Black Widow pretended to be one of us. She fooled our Master, now she will have to watch you die, and then we will turn her.”  
“Don’t do this Mockingbird. Natasha is your friend, your partner. If there’s any humanity left in you, let her go.”  
“Foolish sentiment, soldier. The one you knew as Mockingbird is dead. This is my Master’s bidding.”  
She bends down and prepares to bite Natasha’s neck, but an ultraviolet arrow hits the floor behind her. When the light is released, she and Kitty back just far enough away to keep from being burned, and drag Natasha with them.  
“Bobbi! Do what Cap says. Don’t make me kill you.”  
“Why Clint, you almost sounded serious there. I’m your wife; do you really have what it takes to kill me?”  
“Bobbi Morse is my wife. I don’t know what you are. Let Natasha go.”  
“You too, Kitty. Back away, you saw what my element gun can do to these monsters. You can’t win.”  
“Oh Peter, we already have won. You came to us as our Master expected you would. You believe that you can save me. There is no hope, and no escape. You will serve Dracula, or you will die.”  
Undaunted, Peter runs straight for Kitty, ready to fire. She phases at the last second, dropping them both into the dungeons. He has fought in close quarters combat before, but here there is no room to maneuver.  
“All right Shadowcat, if this is the way you want to play it, fine. I’m prepared to die, hope you are as well.”


	9. Separated

“One down, two to go. You won’t be able to fight me, Clint. You know it as well as I do. Are you prepared to meet your end?”  
“Only one way to find out, Bobbi. Make no mistake; I know I’m going to regret killing you. But if this is the only way to free you from Dracula’s control, so be it.”  
“Then follow me, if you dare.”  
Bobbi transforms her body into a dark mist and departs through the window. Clint is hesitant, but does follow her. Their fight will be on the battlements of the castle. It’s a strategic choice on her part, and he knows it. With his allies fighting their own wars, Steve is left with Natasha.   
“Nat? It’s over, I’m here.”  
Looking up, her teary green eyes lock in on his clear blue ones. For a moment, he believes that she hasn’t been turned, that she is still human.   
“Steve, you came for me? Are you really here?”  
She can see the love in his eyes, and hear every torturous beat of his heart as the blood flows through his veins, calling to her. Silently she beckons for him to come closer. He kneels next to her, ready to pick her up and carry her to the waiting jet.   
“Steve, you came to save me. But who is going to save you?”  
“Nat, what...?”  
Pulling back, he is confused at the sudden question. As the fangs extend, and her eyes turn black, he knows he’s had a major lapse in judgment.   
“Nat, don’t do this. You have to fight; you’re stronger than he is.”  
The laughter that escapes her lips is sinister, and not at all the same as that of the woman he fell in love with.   
“You’re pathetic, Rogers. I don’t know how I could ever have fallen in love with someone as weak as you. You were never worthy of me. You should have died in the ice.”  
The words cut a scar across his heart. He knows that these are Dracula’s words, and not hers. But his blood begins to boil all the same. He puts all of his feelings for her aside, focusing all of his resolve on the battle in front of him.  
“Then let’s finish it, Widow. Only one of is going to walk out of here alive.”  
Charging at him, she can smell his blood. She’s faster now, but still not fast enough to avoid running headlong into the shield. His arm extends forward, and throws her back to the floor.  
“Steve, how could you? You promised you would never hurt me!”  
“Nat, I…I’m sorry…I…”  
For a moment the terror in her voice catches him off guard, his emotions are always uncertain when it comes to her. The hesitation is enough for Natasha to launch her body at him, knocking them both through the wall, and into the woods surrounding the castle.  
“You can run, Rogers. But you can’t hide, I will find you.”  
Like a predator, she stalks him through the trees. His uniform makes him stick out like a sore thumb among them, and when she catches a glimpse of red, white and blue, she pounces. A loud hiss emanates from her mouth as her fangs strike his vibranium shield.  
“COWARD! Is the great Captain America afraid to fight a woman?”  
“I’m not going to fight you, Nat. I have to save you.”  
He’s keeping himself hidden, as well as he can. She thinks it’s only a matter of time before she finds him, so she plays along with the game.  
“You can’t save me. I don’t want you to!”  
“If you didn’t want me to, you wouldn’t have followed me out here. You would have stayed with your Master in the castle.”  
Steve’s voice now seems to be coming from everywhere. Even though he was only here for a day and half during the war, he knows these woods very well. Right now he is bereft of his shield, but the advantage is still his.  
“You’re only delaying the inevitable. Come out and face me. I will make your death and transformation as painless as possible.”  
“Then you haven’t taken human blood yet. You can still be saved. Look into your heart Natasha, remember what we have together.”  
A small crack gives away his position as he steps on a branch. Her heightened hearing tells her exactly where he is.   
“Fatal mistake, Captain. Your time has come!”  
Consumed by her thirst, she rushes forward ready to make the bite. But she fails to notice the sharp piece of wood in his hands, and impales herself through the stomach. As his is wife is writhing in agony, Steve takes this moment to grab his shield. Despite the pain, she manages to taunt him.  
“You missed, Captain.”  
“I know; I wasn’t trying to kill you. I also intentionally stepped on the branch. First rule of espionage, manipulate your opponent into a false sense of security. You believed you had the edge, but I had all of the control. I learned that from you.”  
With her still down, he runs back for the castle, hoping the other members of his team are still holding out. Natasha’s eyes briefly return to their emerald green color, the part of her that is still human is impressed Steve learned something from her. It is short lived as she removes the broken piece of wood from her body, and chases after him. Meanwhile in the dungeon, Star-Lord is preparing a new tactic.   
“Give it up, Peter. You have no place to hide from me down here. I can phase through anything, and still find you.”  
“I’m not hiding Kitty. I’m planning.”  
“Planning? How much of a plan do you have? 11%?”  
“Actually, I just crossed into the 20% mark.”  
“It’s not enough. You know you can’t win.”  
The dungeons are larger than he first anticipated, with multiple levels and cells. So far she has phased through walls and floors and almost caught him. Only the fire blasts from his element guns have kept her at bay. Trying for a diversionary tactic, he places his Walkman inside one of the open cells, and cranks the volume up. Through the headphones, Hooked on a Feeling by Blue Swede starts to play.   
“That was a mistake Peter! You are so in love with that Walkman that you told me where you are. All you’ve done now is hasten your death.”  
When she phases down through the floor, she finds the player, but not Quill. He slams the door behind her, and immediately starts firing from both of his guns. A ring of fire is now circling Kitty, she can’t escape, for fear of being reduced to ash.   
“Sorry, Kitty. I knew there was only one way to trap you. As soon as we kill Dracula, I’ll come back for you.”  
He activates his jet boots, and flies back up the stairs towards the main throne room. He has to force himself to ignore her anguished cries of pain. Her mutant ability could enable her freedom, but the vampire in her is trapped by the fire.  
“QUILL! I will kill you!”  
Up near the parapet, Clint’s battle has not been going his way. He and Bobbi have both gotten some good hits in on the other, and they are both wounded and bleeding profusely. A well-aimed throw lodged his knife in between two of her ribs, but he’s not sure if he’s thankful it missed her heart. As he catches his breath, he watches her pull the knife and lick her own blood from the blade.  
“Oh Clint, finally the Hawkeye misses a target. How sad. I hope you’ve enjoyed your respite, because our dance is far from finished.”  
He knows he can’t match her for speed, so he opts to try and regain the high ground. His grappling arrow hits the mark on the tower, and he swings himself up. As amused laughter rings out from below, he only has one option.  
“You can’t stay up there forever! And it was foolish to think you could escape me.”  
“Who said anything about escape? No, you made a bet with me about these arrows. Time to really put them to the test.”  
The ultraviolet arrows start to fly down all around Bobbi. She is forced to weave and dodge as the light bursts forth. As she weakens, Clint spots an opening. Firing his last U.V., it hits her right through her arm. This is eerily like his nightmare, but he knows where not to aim the explosive arrow. As her flesh starts to burn, the next arrow lands directly at her feet, and when it goes off, the explosion is powerful enough to destroy the brick she is standing on.  
“Sorry, Bobbi. If Wolverine has completed his mission, you’ll be free soon.”  
He makes his way back down, hoping that Steve and Quill were successful. He arrives in the throne room at the same time they do, and can only watch, transfixed at the scene taking place before them.  
“Give it up, Drac. My allies have defeated your brides. Release your hold on them, or die.”  
“Your overconfidence makes you weak, Wolverine. It won’t be long before my brides rejoin the fray. Death will come for the four of you soon enough.”


	10. A stake in the afterlife

As Wolverine continued his battle with Dracula, the other heroes were not out of danger yet. Like cockroaches, more of the vampire’s ghouls came to aid their Master.   
“Hawkeye, please tell me you still have some U.V. arrows left.”  
“Sorry Cap, had to use them all up on Bobbi. Still got plenty of good old classic wooden arrows, and plenty of explosive ones.”  
“It’ll have to do, we’re not out of this yet. And watch your backs guys. There’s no telling when Natasha, Bobbi, and Kitty will get here.”  
“Kitty’s trapped Cap. I left her in the dungeon surrounded by a circle of fire.”  
“Then we hit them hard and fast. No one but Dracula dies here tonight.”  
As the battle begins, Star-Lord takes to the air, firing at the enemy. Through his com, Clint calls out to him.  
“Quill, fire at my arrows! Let’s burn ‘em!”  
Working together the two of them are able to eliminate several of the hostiles. Steve is doing his own part, and when he spots an opening, a perfectly executed throw of his shield ricochets and takes the heads off of the rest.   
“Down to just you again, bub.”  
“Perhaps, but not for long. I can feel Black Widow nearing the castle.”  
Natasha bursts through the door, charging right for Steve. He gets his shield in place just in time, as she draws a knife to cut at him. The heroes don’t have much time left. In his defensive position he can see her fangs getting longer as her skin pales.   
“Wolverine! I can’t hold her off much longer, you have to finish it!”  
Logan can hear the desperation in Steve’s voice. They’ve been fighting through the night, and dawn is not far away. Dracula knows this, and fear strikes him. He will either burn in the first rays of sun, or die in his coffin as he sleeps. He lunges for his adversary, but miscalculates and his sword is broken when the blade is caught between six claws.   
“An excellent strike, mutant. But I am not defeated yet.”  
The remainder of his weapon is still sharp enough to slice through Wolverine. He rushes forward, ready to strike. With a shift in stance, the claws are positioned ready to block the advance, and plunge straight through the armor.  
“How? This is impossible!”  
“I’m the best there is at what I do; now we’re finished.”  
“You still missed my heart. Your mistake will cost you.”  
With a vicious back hand, Wolverine is sent flying across the room. Natasha felt the pain from the claws as if it were her own. Her distraction was enough for Steve to gain the upper hand and knock her down with his shield again.   
“LOGAN! My turn Dracula!”  
He charges at his adversary, and launches his shield straight into the wound. It connects, but Dracula is able to pull it free, and throw it back. Having learned from his battle with the Winter Soldier, Steve ducks and rolls under its trajectory. Immediately, he’s back up and throwing fists into the reopened wound.  
“Yes, get this all out Captain. You will wear yourself down, and then my Black Widow will drain you of your blood. The future is a world of darkness, ruled by my kind!”  
“Not my future!”  
Moving in for another punch, the Captain is caught by the neck, and thrown into Logan who is just recovering. Hawkeye and Star-Lord start firing their weapons, continuing to try and end it.   
“Uh-uh-uh, Clint. Leave my Master alone. Your fight is with me.”  
He turns around and Bobbi grabs him by the neck, lifting him up. Before he starts to drift into unconsciousness, he can see the arrow still lodged in her arm. With his last ounce of strength, he grabs for it, and rips it out of her flesh. The pain of this action is enough to make her drop him. He can barely speak but manages a quiet:  
“Please Bobbi. Don’t make me do this.”  
Instantly, she’s back up, reaching for him with her wounded arm. When she gets close enough, he grabs for it, and the burn is his target. His hand closes around the wound, squeezing tight enough to make her cry out in agony. He doesn’t flinch, and the adrenaline coursing through him, gives him the strength to snap the bone.   
“I asked you not to make me do this. I can’t let you interfere again. Dracula has to die.”  
He retrieves his bow from where he dropped it. Avoiding the explosive arrows, he fires one wooden arrow after another, each one hits a specific point, pinning her to the floor. With Clint restraining her, Cap and Wolverine still down, only Peter is left to continue the fight.   
“Looks like it’s my turn now.”  
“Peter Quill, what chance do you think you have? I defeated the Captain, I defeated Wolverine. You are just a space pirate, and are in way over your head.”  
“I’m a Guardian of the Galaxy. Let’s find out.”  
The fight begins and Peter immediately goes on the offensive. Guns blazing, he is actually able to catch Dracula off guard. It may be from the wounds he has already sustained, but it’s an advantage. As sunrise gets closer, Dracula is still weakening. When Peter fires his jet boots, this is the opportunity the vampire needed. He takes a chair from the expansive dining table and throws it right for Star-Lord. In the air, it collides with his body and knocks him down, splintering into shards that fall around him.  
“You are finished Avengers. None of you are left to defy me.”  
“I wouldn’t count on that.”  
Turning around, Dracula sees Captain America, still standing strong.   
“You’ve blamed me all these years for something that HYDRA did. You got involved in that battle; and the deaths of your people are on your head. You strike at those who have nothing to do with your misfortune. These are the actions of a petulant child.”  
“You dare insult me? You weren’t here to see how HYDRA slaughtered innocents. You brought your war to my castle gates. Now you shall suffer as I have. Black Widow is mine.”  
“I’ve seen more innocents die than you can possibly imagine. You want someone to ease the hurt you feel? You want to really know what it’s like to lose everything you care about. Let Natasha, Bobbi, and Kitty go. Take my blood and see what seventy years of a frozen hell is like.”  
“Your offer is intriguing Captain, but no. I’m going to take your blood, and your precious wife will remain mine forever.”  
“Over my dead body.”  
“That’s the idea. Fight me.”  
This is the battle both of them have been waiting for since the day they met. Everything that Steve has been through since being found has been leading to this. Aliens, Gods, his best friend and a megalomaniacal robot were tests. This is more than a battle of strength, or a contest of wills, this is a battle for his soul.  
“Choose your weapon, Captain.”  
“No. No weapons, no armor, no magic. Hand to hand combat.”  
“Very well. I accept your terms, but make no mistake, you will die.”  
Steve removes his helmet, and tosses it down next to his shield. As a matter of honor, Dracula is impressed by this. He transforms his armor into modern lightweight combat gear, and his appearance returns to that of his humanity, from so long ago.  
“Make your move, I’m waiting.”  
The punches begin to fly, faster than any of the spectators can see. Back and forth they go, across the room. A violent mix of martial arts, street fighting, and boxing ensue as neither of them can anticipate the other’s moves. Steve is holding on as long as he can, but even without using his powers, Dracula is still able to tire the soldier out. When a perfectly executed punch takes Steve off of his feet, Clint reacts on instinct.  
“CAP, NO! Stay away from…”  
“NO CLINT! This is mine.”  
Quickly back on his feet, Steve takes the offensive. With a second wind, he is able to push Dracula back, and with a low sweep to the legs, gets his opponent down. As the first rays of sunlight crest the horizon, their fight is still going. Dracula knows that soon enough, the light will weaken him to the point he is no longer able to continue. Thinking that he now has the edge, Steve rushes forward, preparing for multiple punches to the wounded stomach. He goes off balance when the vampire transforms his body into fog and reappears behind him.   
“You agreed to no magic. You have no honor.”  
“My dear Captain, I lied. And now our dance is done.”  
Dracula suddenly grabs him by the neck, lifting him up and turning him so Natasha can watch.  
“Only now, at the end do you finally understand. Your wife will see your life’s blood drained from you. You never had any hope of saving her. It is now and always has been your fault that those you love are made to suffer.”  
As Steve’s vision begins to fade from lack of oxygen, Natasha is watching all of this. The last things she can see before his eyes close is his compassion, and all of his love for her. Knowing that she is watching the man she loves die, releases her from the thirst that has been consuming her. The black of her eyes fades back into the emerald green.   
“CAP! NO!”  
The scream comes from Wolverine and Hawkeye simultaneously. Arrows start to fly, piercing Dracula’s body. His grip is still tight around Steve’s neck, until Logan crosses the room in a berserker rage, popping his claws. They slice through the lower arm, severing it from the rest. Blood gushing, Dracula lets out a scream of pain. As he sees Natasha rise up, he thinks she is coming to save him. She has other plans in mind.  
“Yes, Widow! You serve me. I need your blood to save me!”  
Running forward, Natasha grabs her knife from where she dropped it, and a piece of the wood from the chair that was broken on Star-Lord’s body. She begins cutting through him, creating multiple wounds at once. Wolverine is right there with her, claws slashing just as furiously. The sun is now beaming down through the windows, and Dracula can feel his body beginning to burn. Falling to his knees, the fight has left him, and six adamantium claws pierce his chest, creating an opening for the wooden stake.  
“Into the heart! Stake him through the heart, Widow!”  
She does this, and then hits the stake with a spin kick, driving it further in. As Dracula falls, so do she and Bobbi. Both women hit their knees, screaming in pain as the vampire dies. The blood he forced them to drink is burning as the rest of his body does. When all that is left is his skeleton, Logan finishes the job by severing the head from the neck.   
“Now it’s over. Cap, you okay?”  
“I’ll live. Thanks for being here Logan.”  
“Come on Steve, drop the whole Logan thing. You know me as James Howlett. She needs you right now.”  
Lighting a cigar, Wolverine watches as Steve walks over to Natasha, gently placing a hand on her face. When she looks up at him, her skin is regaining its color, and her eyes show the love she feels for him, the same look he has in his own eyes. Likewise, Clint and Bobbi are experiencing a similar moment, as Peter Quill finally starts to regain consciousness.   
“KITTY!”  
Quickly he remembers that he left her in the dungeon. Dropping the cigar on what’s left of the skeleton, Logan follows him as the fire turns the remains to ash.  
Twenty minutes later, Steve, Clint, and Peter are carrying their loved ones out of the castle. The ordeal of the past two weeks has taken its toll, Bobbi, Kitty, and Natasha have collapsed from the nightmare they’ve just awoken from.


	11. Stark anger

During the long flight to Romania, Tony was left out of all the battle plans. He had hoped he was going to at least be able to assist in the rescue, but being relegated to extraction left a bad taste in his mouth. While the fight raged inside Dracula’s castle, he became more and more impatient at the lack of communication.  
“Come on guys, you’ve got to finish this up. Give me some report on what’s going on in there.”  
“You know that pacing isn’t doing you any good, Stark. The Captain had a clear reason for us to provide back-up.”  
“I get that, Stephen. But this waiting around, it’s driving me crazy. JARVIS, is there any way you can get some sort of word through to Steve?”  
“I have been trying repeatedly, Sir. Captain Rogers is otherwise occupied trying to stay alive. The only response to my inquiry has been, and I quote: ‘Tell Tony to stop acting like my Mother’, I assure you Sir, if he needs any assistance he will let us know.”  
The hours dragged on, infuriating the billionaire. At one point he saw a red, white and blue streak fly out of a castle wall, with a black suited adversary clinging to him. He knew this was Steve and Natasha, both of them were in danger, and he wanted to help.   
“JARVIS, open the rear hatch! I need to get out there!”  
“Sir, if you interfere, you risk jeopardizing the Captain’s attempts at saving Agent Romanoff. I have informed him of the concerns you have, but he has things well under control.”  
“Bullshit he has everything under control; Natasha just threw him through a wall. I don’t care how strong he thinks he is; she’s going to kill him.”  
“Tony, this isn’t helping. Steve knows the forest outside of the castle very well. He can use it to his advantage.”  
“And how do you know that, Doctor? Are you psychic as well?”  
“No, he told me about the battle with HYDRA here. And the one you had with Thor over Loki. If you go out there, you risk doing more harm than good.”  
Still forced to wait, Tony finally caught a glimpse of Steve moving back towards the entrance to the castle. He seemed to be unharmed, but it didn’t take long for him to catch sight of Natasha following behind.  
“Times like this, I kind of wish the arc reactor was still in my chest. If this goes on any longer, I’m going to have a heart attack.”  
As the sun came up, Tony’s patience had finally worn thin. He was already in full armor, and as he placed his helmet back on, he issued an ultimatum to JARVIS.  
“Open the rear hatch, JARVIS. I’m not waiting any longer.”  
“Sir, I really must protest this…”  
“Your protest is noted, open the hatch, or I’ll blast it open.”  
Knowing how partial Tony is to the condition of the Quinjet’s he designed, the A.I. does as instructed. Nothing Dr. Strange could say would convince Stark how bad an idea this was. Firing the thrusters on his boots, only a call from Steve stopped him from flying through the castle walls and lighting everything up with a repulsor blast.  
“Iron Man, stand down! Dracula is dead, we have who we came for. Get the jet ready for departure.”  
Tony swore under his breath, granted he was relieved that the mission was successful. But missing out on all of the action pissed him off.  
“Copy that; Cap. But next time, leave the stupid decisions to me. I can’t lead this team like you can.”  
“Yeah, we’ve been through that before. Logan, Clint, Peter and I en-route now, if you can get a hold of Bruce, tell him he’s needed at the tower when we return.”  
“Already made that call, haul it in here. We’re going home.”  
The flight back was silent. Tony was still fuming at being left out, but didn’t bring it up again, Steve has enough to deal with right now. The worst part of it was that they had to restrain, Bobbi, Kitty, and Natasha, just in case they weren’t completely human. The three of them remained unconscious for the entire way back to New York. Landing at the tower, Bruce was already waiting at the landing pad.  
“All right, I need to get them to the medical floor, stat. How long have they been out?”  
“About an hour and half. They could still be a threat, so keep them restrained.”  
“TONY!”  
“You know we have to Steve. I hate it as much as you do. But you’re a soldier, and the war isn’t over yet.”  
“Tony’s right, Steve. I got the gist of what happened from him. I promise; it’s just a precaution. Stephen, I need you in there with me.”  
“Wait a minute bub. You have no idea what you’re dealing with. If they wake up, and are still vampires, you two will be the first targets.”  
“Look Wolverine, I know you were invaluable to this operation. But I can take care of myself, Dr. Strange and I will handle this. Don’t make me angry.”  
“Yeah, I know what happens when you get angry. I’ll be waiting outside the room.”  
“Whatever, I don’t have any more time to argue.”  
For five hours, Stephen and Bruce run every test they can think of. Bruce still has a friend who is a Priest, and the holy water he brought did nothing. The ultraviolet lights installed at the tower didn’t cause any burns to the skin. Even the sun, streaming through the windows as it set seemed to cause no harm.   
“All right, I won’t pretend to understand what all happened in the last day. But from what I can determine, we have our team-mates back. Stephen and I have moved them to separate rooms. Steve, Clint, Peter, we think that you three should be the first people they see when they wake up. Don’t worry, JARVIS and I will be monitoring everything.”  
“Will they remember anything that happened?  
“I can’t say for certain, Clint. They could remember it all, or it could seem like it was all just a nightmare upon waking. Just be patient, you have to be calm when they do wake up. It will be difficult, considering what all of you went through to save them.”  
“Thanks Bruce. Stephen, will you be staying with us?”  
“Only for a short time, Captain. But I will always be available if you should need me.”


	12. Aftermath

The first two days off of the medical floor were difficult for all involved. Bruce had requested that Peter and Kitty stay a little while longer for observation. With that, Logan refused to leave as well, not for Quill, but for Kitty. She seemed not to remember any of what happened, but her nightmares told a different story. Peter was sleeping on the sofa in the guest room they were sharing, when her sleep screams woke him.  
“Kitty, Kitty wake up. It’s okay, you’re safe.”  
He gently places a hand on her shoulder to try and wake her, but she is partially phased, so he is unable to touch her. When she does wake, she sits up with a wild terror in her eyes, and phases through the bed, then through the floor. As she regains her composure, she finds herself on the rec floor, staring at Logan, drinking a beer.  
“You all right, kid?”  
“Logan where, where are we? What are we doing here?”  
“We’re in Avengers Tower. We brought you here for Dr. Banner and Dr. Strange to examine you. Don’t you remember?”  
“I-I don’t remember much. I remember us fighting alongside Peter and the Guardians, and then…most of it is blank.”  
“Dr. Strange said this could happen. He says your mind needs to process the trauma you suffered before you can move on.”  
“I need to move on? How am I supposed to do that without knowing what happened to me? Whatever you know Logan, you need to tell me.”  
“Kitty, it’s not that simple. You were gone for two weeks and…”  
“Save it. I’m not the scared kid I used to be. You’ve always played it straight with me before, so why are you holding back now?”  
Before he can answer Peter arrives on the rec floor, hoping to keep the situation from escalating.  
“Kitty…, listen…”  
“Peter, don’t. If either of you have the answers to what I’ve been through, I deserve to know.”  
“You’re right, but you might want to sit down.”  
“Logan, should we…?”  
“She wants answers Quill. Kitty you were abducted by Dracula. As near as we can tell, he bit you, drank your blood. You were on the verge of becoming one of his kind, permanently.”  
“Wait, wait a minute. Dracula, the vampire? Come on, vampires don’t exist. If this is a joke…”  
“I’m afraid they’re telling the truth Ms. Pryde. We nearly lost you, Black Widow, and Mockingbird.”  
“Kitty, this is Dr. Stephen Strange.”  
“Thank you for the introduction, Logan. I’m sorry you had to find out this way.”  
Kitty jumps straight past anger, directly into fear.  
“What’s going to happen to me? Am I…am I going to become like that monster?”  
“No, thanks to your friends, you have made a full recovery. He is dead, and can no longer hurt you.”  
“So what do I do? How do I move past this?”  
“One day at a time, Ms. Pryde.”  
“I’ll be there every step of the way, kid.”  
While Kitty’s primary reaction was fear, things were going in a very different direction for both Bobbi and Natasha during those two days and the rest that followed. Late one night, Clint woke up to find Bobbi sleepwalking.   
“Bobbi, where are you going? Bobbi?”  
She doesn’t hear him, and simply continues walking towards their balcony doors. At night, JARVIS enables all the security systems to protect the tower. Forcing the doors open, she just stands for a moment. As she starts to climb on the railing, Clint is across the room as fast as possible, catching her just in time.  
“BOBBI! Wake up!”  
She snaps awake, feeling his arms around her.   
“Clint what…what are you doing? Why did you open the balcony doors? Planning a midnight mission without me?”  
“What am I doing? You were sleepwalking. You nearly climbed on the railing, if I hadn’t caught you…”  
He drops down on the bed, still lightly holding on to her.   
“Clint, you can let me go. I’m not going anywhere. Is this about that…?”  
She heard the story, but still doesn’t believe it. Vampires are a myth, something told around campfires. The only reminder of her ordeal is the broken arm.  
“Look, I know you didn’t believe the story of what happened. But it was all real. You were taken from us. Cap, Star-Lord and I risked everything to save you, Nat, and Kitty.”  
Sitting down beside her distraught husband, Bobbi can feel his fear. When she closes her eyes, she starts talking about what she heard in her dreams.  
“I don’t know what’s wrong with me Clint. I don’t even remember falling asleep. I must have, because I was hearing a voice in my head. It called to me, told me to open the doors. Then you were holding me, shouting my name.”  
Clint doesn’t know what to say. Dracula is dead, he watched it happen. But clearly something else happened while they were gone that caused this episode. Meanwhile, Steve is out like a light until he feels a weight on his chest, and hands wrapped around his throat.  
“I told you Captain, I would have vengeance for my people. You have let your guard down; it will be your undoing.”  
The voice he hears is that of Dracula, but in the darkness he can’t see his adversary. Springing up, he wraps his arms around the body, and locks his fingers together.   
“You can’t be here; I saw your body turn to ash. Our feud is over Dracula. Leave me be!”  
The hands squeezing his throat grow tighter, cutting off his air supply. Steve knows he only has a few moments left before he passes out. In a last move of desperation, he runs straight for the wall, slamming his opponent’s back against it. The hands loosen their grip, and a woman’s scream echoes around him.  
“J-JARVIS, l-lights, please!”  
As the lights are brought up, the face of his attacker comes into view. Dropping to his knees; nothing could have prepared him for this.  
“NAT! What the Hell? What are you doing?”  
Natasha’s eyes are blurred with tears, and out of focus. Sobbing, her question comes out in ragged breaths.  
“W-what am I doing? Why did you throw me into the wall?”  
“Nat I-I…”  
His words die in the back of his throat, the serum gives him unparalleled strength, and he just let loose with all of it on his wife. When he reaches out to console her, she pulls back in fear.  
“Don’t! Don’t touch me, Steve! Not until you tell me how he got control of you!”  
“Nat, I don’t know what you’re talking about. No one had control of me; you had your hands wrapped around my neck in a choke hold.”  
“LIAR! I heard him in my head! Dracula told me he was going to make you kill me!”  
She starts throwing punches, but he only backs away in self-defense. He would never hurt her intentionally, and he knows the strain of the past weeks pushed her to the breaking point. It’s a place he has never seen her go before.  
“Come on Steve! He has you, give him what he wants; he won’t leave us alone until you do!”  
By now the whole tower has been awakened by the fight. Tony is the first to arrive, in full armor. Blasting the door open; he prepares to fire his repulsor at the threat. Seeing this, Steve pushed Natasha out of the way, grabbing the gauntlet and forcing its aim towards the windows.  
“Tony, don’t! She doesn’t know what she’s doing.”  
“Bullshit! How do you know Dracula isn’t still controlling her? In case you haven’t noticed, you’ve got cuts furrowed into your neck. You’re bleeding!”  
As Steve turns around dismissively, he notices that Natasha has once again passed out. Gently lifting her, he places her on their bed.   
“I’ll heal. Stand down, soldier. I can assure you that she didn’t know what she was doing. She heard Dracula’s voice in her head, just the same way I heard him in mine.”  
“The both of you are nuts, she tried to kill you…”  
“Maybe, but she didn’t. Power down, get that armor off, and come back when you can be a little more civil.”  
“Fine, but you can bet that JARVIS will be monitoring everything that goes on in here while I’m gone.”  
Tony departs, leaving Steve to do whatever he’s going to. He just sits down, and waits for Natasha to wake up. Ten minutes later she starts to stir and opens her eyes slowly.  
“Nat? You okay?”  
“Steve? I’m fine. Why, what happened?”  
Now sitting up, she can see the wounds on his neck slowly starting to heal. Suddenly she’s afraid someone broke in and hurt him.  
“What happened to your neck? You’re bleeding! Whose hands do I have to break?”  
“You, you don’t remember?”  
“What? I feel like I just woke up from another nightmare.”  
“Sir, shall I play the video recording from fifteen minutes ago?”  
“What, no JARVIS. Let me handle this…”  
Natasha interrupts him before he can finish, she thinks there’s something he doesn’t want her to see.  
“JARVIS, play the video. I need to know who attacked us.”  
“The video is quite dark, but I shall endeavor to show you all that occurred, but a warning Agent Romanoff, you may not like what you see.”  
The video begins to play, and it is extremely dark in their bedroom. There is a faint light across the way; it only allows her to see the outlines of the people. She can tell Steve is the victim, he is on his back, and the aggressor is a female, knees pressed on his chest, and her hands, digging into his throat. When her head turns in the video, the light catches her hair, illuminating a brief flash of auburn.   
“JARVIS; stop the playback. I don’t need to see any more.”  
Immediately, she turns to Steve, fear flashing through her eyes. Quickly, she’s off of the bed and running for their bathroom. When the door slams, Steve does the only thing he can, he follows her.  
“Nat, that wasn’t your fault. Will you please come out of there?”  
“NO! I might hurt you again! What if I had killed you?”  
“Don’t do this to yourself. You weren’t responsible for your actions.”  
“Yes I was! You were the one not responsible for what happened; you were just defending yourself from me.”  
For a moment Steve is silent, unsure of what to say. The only sounds in the room are Natasha’s anguished tears. As he slides down to sit with his back to the door, the words that would hopefully mean the most come to him.  
“Tash, I know this must be hard for you.”  
He pauses briefly and it catches her attention. She loves it when he calls her Nat, but Tash was the first nickname he used for her when they started building this relationship.  
“Do you remember our first night out as a couple in public? It was that charity ball that Tony threw to help with the devastation in London from the Convergence.”  
“I remember.”  
“Do you remember what happened afterward? How the Red Skull abducted you, forced mind control drugs into your system? For two weeks, I didn’t know where you were. When we found you, he had planned to force you to kill me. You have a strength that I can never have. You used that strength to overcome what he did to you, and I know you can do it again.”  
“You don’t know that. What I almost did to you is proof.”  
“I do know it. I know it because I know you. I trust you, and I love you.”


	13. Decisions

Steve’s words only slightly helped to calm her down. In her heart, Natasha does know how much he loves her, and he would do anything to protect her, even if it meant sacrificing his own life. When she finally does open the door, her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are red from all the tears she has just shed.  
“You should leave. I’m a danger to you.”  
“Nat, no…we’re going to get through this together. I know instinct tells you to push me away, but…”  
“Steve you don’t understand. Until I know there won’t be any more incidents like this, you aren’t safe around me. If I hurt you, potentially…”  
Her words freeze up; the truth of what she could do is far to unnerving to contemplate.  
“Please, don’t push me away. I…I need you.”  
“I know, and I need you. But right now, you need to be strong. You’ve always protected me, even when I didn’t want you too. Now, it’s my turn to protect you. Please, Steve. I’m not asking you to leave forever, or even leave the tower. It’s just that you can’t be on our floor, not until we resolve this. Stay with Clint, Bobbi will stay with me.”  
His heart is breaking, even though he knows this is the best course of action. The couple shares a passionate kiss before parting. As he takes the elevator downstairs, he asks JARVIS to call Bobbi and tell her of the arrangement. In the rec floor kitchen, Steve can see that Clint looks just as distraught as he feels, and the six empty beer bottles on the counter indicate that he didn’t take the decision very well. A few minutes later, Stephen, Peter, and Logan enter as well.  
“You too huh?”  
“Yeah, I’m guessing Bobbi told you it wasn’t a good idea for you to stay with her on your floor either.”  
“Yeah, I don’t know why. All she did was sleepwalk. I caught her before she fell over our balcony railing.”  
“Wait, she didn’t try to kill you? I woke up with Nat’s hands around my throat in a death grip, and I heard…”  
“Tony told me. The wounds are healing pretty well. But I don’t get it. How could Bobbi and Nat both have such a different reaction? Do you think that maybe…?”  
“No, he’s dead. I just wish I had an explanation for what has happened.”  
“Sometimes there isn’t an explanation, Captain. The human mind is extremely complex. I assure you that Natasha and Bobbi’s choices are sound. You should also know that not having you with them at this time is significantly difficult for them as well.”  
“We know that, Stephen. But there has to be a way for us to make this right.”  
“Then we need to let them have the time they’ve requested of us. Kitty said the same thing to me.”  
“What did she do? Did she attempt to hurt you as well?”  
“No, Clint. She just phased through the floor of our room. Found herself staring at Logan. She didn’t remember anything.”  
“She’s the lucky one then. Bobbi could only say she heard a voice in her head, telling her to go on to the balcony. She almost fell.”  
“Then we have a more serious problem. Or, at least I do.”  
“What do you mean, Cap?”  
“Natasha seems to remember everything. She thought Dracula had gotten control of me somehow. When she passed out after fighting me, she didn’t remember that. Only when JARVIS played the security footage from our room…”  
“Back up a minute, Captain. You say that Agent Romanoff seems to remember everything?”  
“Yeah, what do you think that means, Stephen?”  
“I can’t say for sure. Perhaps her actions in his death were the trigger. Speculation at this point is futile. Dr. Banner has informed me that JARVIS is going to be monitoring everything that goes on up on your floor. If any more incidents occur, we will know about it, and be able to proceed accordingly.”  
“You know I don’t like this idea of just waiting for something to happen. What if an incident does occur, and one or all of us could have prevented it?”  
“I understand your frustration, Hawkeye. But what we’re dealing with is far beyond anything normal. The supernatural world is not something to be dealt with lightly.”  
“Strange is right, birdbrain. They don’t need you hovering over them like mother hen’s.”  
“So the Wolverine finally inserts his opinion. Like you know anything about someone you love being in pain! Don’t pretend that you know what we’re going through. You have no idea!”  
“Clint don’t…”  
“Don’t stop me Steve. He can’t possibly understand this.”  
Clint stands up so fast; his chair falls over with a loud crash. Instantly he’s across the room, one hand wrapped in Logan’s shirt, and the other with a knife to his throat.  
“Watch yourself, bub. If you don’t put that knife away…”  
Dr. Strange and Peter can already sense the situation becoming volatile, even before two claws extend on either side of Clint’s face. Steve knows there’s only one way to stop this before he’s cleaning up a bloody mess in the kitchen. Stepping in between his two friends he shoves them apart.  
“THAT’S ENOUGH! Clint, stand down. Logan, put the claws away. We’re not going to go bouncing off the walls watching you two rip each other to shreds because we’ll end up right back where we started.”  
“You’re right Steve, because I’ll heal, he won’t.”  
Clint knows that was a serious threat. He walks back over to his chair, picking it up and sitting down.  
“Just keep your distance from me, Old Man. When you’ve experienced what we’re going through, then you can talk to me.”  
“Clint, he has experienced what we’re going through. We’re fortunate because we didn’t have to kill our loved ones.”  
“Look Barton, Steve’s right. Maybe my opinion was a little harsh, but it is the truth. I had to kill someone I loved very much. Twice actually, I wouldn’t wish that on anybody, not even a smart-ass like you.”  
Logan’s admission was as close as they’d get to an understanding between them. Another two days passed as JARVIS monitored everything closely. When Bruce and Stephen reported in what they had learned it didn’t help to ease any fears. There were no incidents to speak of, but only because Bobbi, Kitty, and Natasha refused to fall asleep.  
“This isn’t doing any good. We’ve gone from one extreme to the other. I don’t know about you guys, but I want to be up there with Nat.”  
“We’re all on edge, Cap. We still have to give it time.”  
“Knowing that and accepting it are two very different things, Peter. You can’t tell me you aren’t feeling the same way we are?”  
“Didn’t say I wasn’t Clint, guess I’m just at a loss. My relationship with Kitty is still only a few months old, you’ve been married to Bobbi what, three years?”  
“Almost four, with Steve and Nat nearing two years.”  
“So what do we do? None of us can keep going on like this.”  
The room falls silent, not one of them has an answer. Things would change when Logan spoke up again with a suggestion.  
“I’ve got an idea.”


	14. Healing

“You really think this will work, Logan? Professor Xavier is without a doubt the most gifted mind in the world. But do you really think he can help?”  
“What other choice do you have Steve? I’ve known you a long time, you hide it, but this is tearing you apart. I know it’s tearing birdbrain and Quill apart, but they can’t keep it buried like you can.”  
“Still, erasing their memories is a risky prospect. What if it does more harm than good.”  
“Look, I’ve talked to Chuck. He’s only calling that a last resort. Truth is, he helped me. Before I joined the X-Men, I couldn’t remember anything. My memories were fragmented, came to me in nightmares. I stabbed Rogue through the chest after one. The long and short of it is that my mind got sent back in time, and into my younger body. When I accomplished what I went there to do, I woke up to find the post-apocalyptic future I knew had ceased to exist. The Professor helped me resolve all the memories. He can help.”  
“It may be worth a shot. For Bobbi and Kitty it might even be a saving grace. But Nat, she’s been mind-wiped and brain washed so many times, The Red Room, The Red Skull, I should talk to her about it first.”  
“You’re not the only one who should talk it over. Even if it can help, Bobbi should have the choice, it’s not mine. And stop calling me birdbrain.”  
“All right, talk it over. Kitty already talked to Chuck, she’s all for it. Don’t look at me like that Quill. It’s her choice. She had her reasons for not wanting to worry you about it. Wheels up in an hour. The X-Men have a mission that I need to be there for.”  
As Steve and Clint make their way towards the elevator, Peter gets a call from Rocket, informing him that Yondu is looking for him.  
“What does Yondu want this time?”  
“Whatever it is, you gotta get back here.”  
This is all Clint and Steve hear before the doors close and they can have their own conversation.  
“How do you think Bobbi and Nat will react? Think they’ll go for it?”  
“I think Bobbi will, Steve. I kind of want to know what prompted her sleepwalking. Something had to happen in between the time that Dracula came here with his ‘offer’, and the time we got to Romania.”  
“You sure you want to know? Traveling down that road is…”  
“If it will help us move past this, we need all the intel we can get. Did Tony tell you what he’s planning to do?”  
“No, what stupid idea did he come up with this time?”  
“He’s planning on making the flight back to Romania. Something about lighting Dracula’s castle up like the Fourth of July.”  
“Great, so he’s going to create another international incident. I should probably…”  
Steve doesn’t get to finish his thought as the doors open on his floor. The doors to his suite have just been repaired, but Bobbi and Natasha are waiting outside for them. Clint holds the elevator doors open as Bobbi enters.  
“Tash, I know it’s only been two days, but I’ve missed you.”  
“I’ve missed you too, but I just can’t shake the feeling that you’re still in danger being near me.”  
“I’m not worried about that, I’m worried about you. JARVIS said the three of you weren’t sleeping.”  
“We weren’t, more like we couldn’t. None of us could decide who would take first watch in case something happened, so we all stayed awake. Besides, I can’t sleep without you next to me anyway.”  
“Goes double for me, Clint insisted we stay up all night playing video games. He said it keeps his hand-eye coordination accurate.”  
“He says that about beer pong too. You’ve got that look in your eyes. What’s bothering you?”  
“Professor Xavier has been in contact with Logan. Kitty is going to have him read her mind, see if he can figure out what happened that is causing her nightmares.”  
“I would think that would be pretty obvious. Dracula, and what he did to us is causing them.”  
“Maybe, but she doesn’t seem to remember anything that happened. Except in her nightmares, and Bobbi…,”  
“I know, she heard a voice in her dreams. What are you getting at Steve?”  
“The Professor thinks he can help, all of you. Stephen helped us the last time, but he can’t figure out why you seem…”  
“Why I seem to remember it all, while Kitty and Bobbi only remember fragments.”  
“It’s your choice, Tash. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”  
“I-I’ll do it. I remember everything he made me do. And what you had to do to stop me. I want to know why.”  
The fact that she remembers their fight in the woods tears him apart. Even though he strategically avoided the heart, he still has a hard time accepting the fact that he almost killed her.  
“I…I should have found another way, I can never forgive myself for the scar I gave to you.”  
“Steve, you can’t beat yourself up for that. I did and said worse while under Dracula’s control. Maybe I’m not the only one of us who needs Professor Xavier’s help.”  
Her slight smirk helps to ease the tension between them. For the first time since all of this began, he can finally relax.


	15. Westchester

Bobbi and Clint came to the same decision as Nat and Steve. Seeing Professor Xavier did seem to be the best course of action. After informing Logan that they would be accompanying him, Peter and Kitty to the Xavier institute, Steve had to have one more discussion with Tony before leaving.  
“I’m serious, Tony. Stay out of Romania. He’s dead, and if you go flying off to torch the castle, you’re only going to make things worse. Ultron was bad enough; Phil doesn’t need you mucking things up for SHIELD, by creating an international incident.”  
“Cap, you can’t tell me you think this is a bad idea. What if destroying his castle prevents him from ever returning?”  
“Tony, stay here. If you’re not going to listen to reason, I can always make that an order.”  
“Fine, just get back here as soon as you can.”  
Steve departs for the landing pad, ready for the flight to Westchester. He’d worry that Tony is still going to do something stupid, but his primary concern right now is Natasha. When he arrives at the waiting quinjet, they are all prepared for departure.  
“We all set, Clint?”  
“Yeah Steve, wheels up in five. As soon as Logan sets the coordinates into the nav computer, we’re gone.”  
“We’re all set flyboy, let’s go.”  
Clint and Logan pilot the jet, the rest of the occupants wait in silence. Steve can feel how tense Natasha is by the intensity of her grip on his hand. He tries to ease her mind by gently tracing circles on her palm. She looks over with a small smile, but he sees a flash of concern in her eyes. Peter and Kitty are sitting apart from each other; they haven’t even spoken since she confided in Logan, and not him. Ten minutes after the flight began the silence is broken by a voice in through the radio.  
“Welcome to the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Avengers. Agent Barton, you can land your quinjet on the basketball court.”  
“Copy that.”  
As the voice cuts out, Clint looks over at Logan, completely mystified.  
“Who was that? How did he know I was piloting?”  
Logan doesn’t get to answer before the same voice enters Clint’s mind.  
“I’m Professor Charles Xavier. Logan informed me that you would be arriving. After you disembark he will direct you through the main hall.”  
Logan now looks back at Clint, with a slightly intimidating glare.  
“You wanted to know who that was. I’m guessing he just told you.”  
As they descend towards the court, they can all hear the ground beneath them begin to open. Inside the hangar, the other jet dwarfs the quinjet. In utter shock at the size of it, the passengers all have a different reaction except Kitty and Logan.  
“I bet she’s as fast as she looks, but nowhere near as maneuverable as what I’m flying.”  
“You’d be surprised Barton. Only Storm and Cyclops are allowed to fly her though. Come on, the Professor’s waiting.”  
The seven of them make their way through the hangar towards the elevator. After a brief stop on the medical level, Jean Grey joins them, and they continue on their way up to the main school. When the doors open, they follow Jean towards the Professor’s office.  
“You’re not coming, Logan?”  
“Got a mission, Steve. Don’t worry; the Professor will take care of all of you.”  
“Hey, I still owe you that beer.”  
Logan salutes his friend as the elevator doors close. Steve knows this isn’t the last time he will see his old friend, but a tug on his hand from Natasha takes his attention back to the here and now.  
“Wolverine will be back soon, Captain. His old nemesis Sabretooth, has decided this was the time to seek out the remnants of the Weapon X program. Just a word of advice, be open and honest with Charles. Putting up blocks will only make the process more difficult.”  
“Thank you, Jean. I’ll take it from here. Hank needs your help with a student.”  
This is the first meeting between the four Avengers and Professor Xavier. The man himself is nothing like they expected him to be. Despite the wheelchair, he exudes a power that could be instantly frightening, but they all feel at ease in his presence.  
“Welcome to my home. Captain Rogers, it is an honor to meet you. Logan speaks very highly of you.”  
“He’s a good man. What’s the Weapon X program? I noticed his claws were different, they used to be bone claws, didn’t get the chance to discuss that with him.”  
“That should be something he tells you on his own. To my understanding that program occurred sometime shortly after World War 2. However, this is not the reason you all have come to see me.”  
“No Professor, we’ve come upon Logan’s suggestion that you can help us.”  
“Yes, I was informed of the incident with Dracula. I believe I can help. This will be a delicate process, and I can only work with one of you at a time.”  
Bobbi, Kitty, and Natasha all exchange uneasy glances. Ultimately, Kitty decides to go first, since her reactions were just nightmares.


	16. Pryde and faith

Twenty minutes went by as Kitty sat with Professor Xavier. She really didn’t know where to begin or what to say to the man who has been like a second father to her.   
“Kitty, it’s evident that your nightmares are a direct result of the trauma you suffered. This is your mind telling you that you need to process the events to move on.”  
“I know that Professor. But the three of us all have had different reactions, I have nightmares, Bobbi sleepwalks, and Natasha, she almost killed Steve.”  
“And you’re trying to make sense of it all. Tell me, what’s the last thing you can remember?”  
“I remember Peter and the Guardians chasing enemies to the Institute. I phased as one of them attempted to attack me, and then Drax cut its head off. After that, I felt something cold and dark envelop me. I tried to phase again, but whatever it was seemed to inhibit my powers. So if the only way to know what happened is for you to read my mind, do it.”  
As Charles begins the process, Bobbi, Clint, Steve and Natasha each sit waiting for their turn, while Quill paces with worry about Kitty, and still wondering why Yondu is after him.  
“I don’t like this waiting around. I should be in there with her.”  
“Peter, you’re worrying needlessly. Kitty will be fine, so relax.”  
“That’s easy for you to say Barton. At least Bobbi is still talking to you. Kitty hasn’t spoken one word to me.”  
“Kitty’s not really who you’re worried about, is she Quill? Who is Yondu?”  
“Cap, Yondu is the guy who took me from Earth, twenty-six years ago. If he’s after me again, there’s only one reason for it. Probably another bounty on my head.”  
“For what? What could you possibly have done that…,”  
The door opens, and Kitty steps out seeming no worse for wear. The others all look to her expectantly, but she moves straight for Peter.  
“Kitty, what happened? Are you all right?”  
“I’m going to be fine. Professor Xavier assures me that I’ll have no more nightmares. But, we should talk privately.”  
As Kitty leads Peter to her quarters, Charles calls for Bobbi, while also allowing Clint to accompany her. As the door closes, Natasha stands up and starts to pace.   
“Nat, are you still worried? You’re going to be okay, I’m right here with you.”  
“Steve, I-I’m not sure I can do this. What if in reading my mind Professor Xavier unlocks something related to the Red Room? I mean, before we met all of SHIELD’S medical personnel cleared me, said there were no latent programs left that could control me. But there’s still a chance….,”  
Steve realizes why she’s concerned. Even though Dr. Strange cleared her after the incident with the Red Skull he only went deep enough in her mind to help her recover from that. This new eventuality wasn’t one he thought about.  
“Nat, whatever happens, we’ll face it together. We don’t know what Professor Xavier will find.”  
“That’s the point, we don’t know. I need you to promise me something Steve. If anything happens, if I should revert into the weapon the K.G.B made me into, I want you to take me down.”  
“Natasha, you can’t ask me to…, are you saying that you want me to…?”  
“If it happens Steve, you have to kill me. You can’t hesitate. When we got married I told you what they did to me. The nightmares, the trauma from all of that, you’ve seen it. Promise me.”  
Steve can see the fear in her eyes. He’s the only person who ever has. He knows what she’s asking of him, and when she told him it wasn’t safe to be on their floor, that broke his heart. He couldn’t bring himself to kill her while Dracula was in control, he’s not sure he could do it in this worst case scenario. Despite all the strength that the serum gave him, it was his heart that made him Captain America. The words come out as a whisper.  
“I promise.”  
As they wait for Bobbi and Clint to finish, Peter and Kitty are questioning their own future.  
“Kitty will you stop pushing me away? I followed you to Romania. I risked everything to save you.”  
“I remember what happened now. You lit a circle of fire around me with your element gun. That could have killed me.”  
“But it didn’t…you’re here. It was the only way to stop you, while you were a vampire.”  
“And you want me to be grateful that I didn’t turn to ash? Look Peter, I need some time away from us. You do too. Professor Xavier is going to help me move on from this, but it might not be the best idea for you to be around here.”  
“You want me to leave. I get it, and I am leaving. Rocket contacted me before we all left to come here. Yondu is after me, and it must be something big.”  
Although she wanted Peter to leave for his own protection, she wasn’t prepared for this news.   
“I think you misunderstood me, I don’t want you to leave because you almost killed me, you have to leave because it’s safer for you. Or I thought it would be, what does Yondu want?”  
“I don’t know. It can’t be good. I…”  
Before he can finish, his communicator starts beeping.   
“The Milano is here, I have to go. I promise I’ll come back.”  
“Be careful Peter. I…”  
A flash of light transports him out of the mansion, and into his waiting ship. He didn’t get to hear the last words Kitty said to him.   
“…love you.”


	17. Natasha

When Clint and Bobbi emerged from Xavier’s office, they both seemed more relaxed. She answered the questions she already knew Natasha and Steve had for her.  
“I’ll be fine. The sleepwalking, and the voice in my head were all residual effects from drinking Dracula’s blood. The Professor read through my memories and determined that Dracula really is dead.”  
“So we’re free? We’re not going to become like him?”  
“That is what Charles said to me Natasha. Go on, he’s waiting. Clint and I will be right here when you’re done.”  
Tentatively, Natasha steps into the office with Steve right beside her. He takes her hand and it gives it a gentle squeeze as they sit down.  
“Captain, Agent Romanoff, or do you prefer Rogers?”  
“It’s Natasha, Professor. Bobbi and Kitty said you helped them. I hope you can help me.”  
“I believe I can. As I understand it though, your situation is different. What can you remember?”  
“I seem to remember everything, from being abducted to the fangs in my throat, then waking up in a coffin. The entirety of the fight and Steve…,”  
Natasha pauses for a moment, feeling Steve’s grip tighten on her hand. He’s still blaming himself for those actions.  
“…and how I attacked him on our floor at the tower. Professor there are things in my past that…”  
“Natasha, if you are worried about what was done to you by the K.G.B.; I assure you that I will only go as far as I need to in your memories to help you. And no, I haven’t been probing your mind yet. For this to work I need you to trust me. Everything you have said thus far was of your own volition.”  
“So you’ve read the files I had to dump on to the internet as well.”  
It’s not a question, just a statement of fact. She did lay all of her past bare to reveal the HYDRA corruption.  
“What you’ve done in your past, doesn’t define you. You had the courage to take the first step away from the evil, and now fight for a better world. So, with your permission, I would like to enter your mind.”  
Natasha nods in assent and lowers her defenses. Charles’ first entry in her mind is met with brief resistance, until she feels a comforting nudge, like a light piercing the darkness.   
“I can feel what you felt, Dracula’s fangs tearing into your flesh. The five days in the coffin, waking up with unimaginable strength.”  
He starts to move forward through her memories, and sees it all. When he arrives at the final battle as the sun is coming up, he can see Steve having the life choked out of him through her eyes. In that brief instant Charles can also feel how strong her love for the Captain is. Linked with her mind as he is, he can feel the torrent of thoughts that helped her break free. Now those thoughts spring forth into words.  
“Steve, you have to fight! I can’t lose you. Please, please don’t leave me. Don’t let him kill you. I love you.”  
Hearing all of this, Steve starts to feel his tears fall. When Dracula had him by the throat, he was sure he was going to die. Now he also knows that Natasha had the same fear as she watched all of this happening, despite Dracula’s hold on her.   
“Yes, Widow! You serve me!”  
Charles heard Dracula’s scream through Natasha as Wolverine severed the arm holding Steve. He can now see her, knife in one hand and wooden stake in the other. Moving together with her, Charles feels his hands using the knife, and then stabbing the stake through the vampire’s heart. He breaks the psychic connection as Dracula turns to ash in the sunlight.  
“Natasha, you have a strength that you do not give yourself enough credit for.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“From what I’ve read, you were used as a weapon all of your life. Much like Captain Rogers was. For a long time you were taught to believe that feelings, specifically love was a weakness. Yet, it was love that helped you fight to break free from Dracula. You wanted to know why you remember everything that occurred. This is because you’ve lost everything you had, your parents, and your chance to just be a child. I don’t need to tell you that when Agent Barton had the chance to kill you and didn’t take it, you got a second chance at life. The reason you remember, while Kitty and Bobbi didn’t, is because you fought for the one person who had lost everything he knew.”  
Natasha looks over at Steve, he still hasn’t released his hold on her hand.   
“You each are an anchor for the other. Captain, you followed her to Romania because you don’t want to lose her like you’ve lost everything else. Natasha, you took back control because he is the one person that has seen past everything you thought you were to who you really are.”  
“So you’re saying that our shared fear of loss is what saved me from becoming like Dracula permanently?”  
“No, I’m simply saying that your love for each other is stronger than everything you have experienced. All you need is each other.”  
“So we won’t be hearing Dracula’s voice in our heads? No more of his attempts to have us kill each other.”  
“Correct, Captain. There will be no more incidents like that occurring between you.”  
Steve and Natasha both thank him as they leave his office. When they meet up with Clint and Bobbi, they all know the nightmare is over. Unfortunately, the flight back in the quinjet is not as peaceful as they hoped it was going to be.  
“JARVIS, we’re all prepped for takeoff. Tell Tony we’ll be back at the tower in twenty with good news.”  
“I would like to do that Agent Barton, but unfortunately, Mr. Stark is not at the tower at the moment.”  
“Where did he go JARVIS? What’s he done this time?”  
“Captain, I’m afraid that Mr. Stark has left on a private mission for Eastern Europe.”


	18. Bail out

Steve immediately started trying to reach Tony on his com device. There was no answer so he had either switched it off, or was too far away to get a proper signal.  
“JARVIS, I have to know. Where did Tony say he was going?”  
“I’m sorry Captain, but Mr. Stark gave me explicit instructions not to reveal his destination or mission parameters.”  
“So you do know where he was headed. Spill it JARVIS, I can hack through and get the information we need.”  
“I cannot tell you, Mr. Stark enacted a specific security protocol code that will prevent any attempts at forcibly removing the information from my systems, Agent Romanoff.”  
“We’ll see about that. What Tony always seems to forget…”  
Steve watches in awe as Natasha begins to hack through the security systems. He’s always known how good a hacker she is, but he’s not surprised at how she quickly bounced back after their meeting with Charles. In five minutes she has the location.  
“…is that he can’t write a code I can’t over-ride. He’s on his way to Romania. He has a twenty minute head start on us.”  
“He just couldn’t leave well enough alone. Clint, we need a change of course. Can you get us there faster than him?”  
“I can get us there, with luck we’ll arrive as he does, Steve.”  
“Let’s make it happen.”  
Altering their course, Clint pushes the quinjet up to Mach 6. Closing the distance, they catch a faint sight of red and gold armor. With the jet reading in his display, Iron Man increases his speed to Mach 8. Sitting next to each other, Steve and Natasha only have one question for the other.  
“You up for this?”  
“I have to be Nat. We have to stop Tony from whatever he has planned. What about you?”  
“As long as we’re together, I can handle it.”  
They reach the coordinates shortly after Tony does. As Clint lands the jet, all they can see is rubble where Dracula’s castle once stood. Steve is the first one out, and he punches the back of Tony’s helmet.  
“What the Hell did you do Tony?”  
“You know your hand is going to be feeling that tomorrow.”  
“I don’t care right now! Why did you destroy the castle?”  
“I didn’t. I’d have to have been blasting at this thing for hours to bring it down like this.”  
“Then why are you here? Why did you make us chase you halfway around the globe?”  
“Easy Natasha, I wanted to be sure that we weren’t going to have to deal with this again.”  
“He’s dead, Tony. Professor Xavier assured us that he has no more control over us.”  
“Yeah well, be that as it may…”  
Tony pauses as the rubble starts to shift. The sun is beginning to set as pieces of masonry finally settle in place.   
“See, it’s over. Can we just go home and put this all behind us?”  
“All right, Legolas. You’re right, we’ve all been through enough of this nightmare. Besides, if what JARVIS just told me is true, we’re about to have the Romanian authorities here wanting an answer. ETA ten minutes.”  
“Let’s move it out!”  
Steve gives the order and the Avengers return to the jet. They’re over the horizon as the authorities reach the remains. When darkness falls, a voice comes from the shadows.  
“You’ve won this battle, Captain. My father may be dead, but the war is far from over.”


End file.
